Erinnerungen
by haley79
Summary: Eine Severus Snape Erzählung der etwas anderen Art: Es sind die Stunden der Nacht, die den Ereignisen auf dem Astronomieturm folgen. Minerva McGonagall denkt über den Mörder nach, und darüber, wie sie sich so in ihm täuschen konnten...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Sie gehören alle J.K. Rowling.

**Beta-Reader:** Ich bin noch auf der Suche nach einem guten Deutschen Beta-Leser, aber es sollte auch so gehen.

**

* * *

Kapitel Eins**

„Wir sind uns also darüber einig, dass Sie die erforderlichen Schritte für Dumbledores Beerdigung in die Wege leiten werden, Professor McGonagall?", fragte der schon ältere Zauberer schließlich, setzte sich auf und platzierte seine Schreibfeder resolut auf der Schreibtischfläche vor ihm. Die Entschlossenheit in seinem Tonfall und seine etwas erhobene Stimme brachten Minerva dazu, aufzublicken. Für ihren Geschmack war der Mann viel zu sachlich und nüchtern: Rufus Scrimgeour, wie er da saß, umgeben von Ministeriumsbeamten mit betretenen Gesichtern.

Das Büro des Direktors – nein, sie konnte es noch nicht als das ihre betrachten – war voll von Leuten, die ihr vollkommen fehl am Platz erschienen, angesichts der Zeit und der Umstände. Es waren Leute, die nicht mehr Teil der Schulgemeinschaft waren, Leute, die dem verstorbenen Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, nie nahegestanden hatten. Percy Weasley, ihr früherer Schüler und Schulsprecher, war einer von ihnen. Sie war immer stolz auf ihn gewesen, den pflichtbewusstesten und zielstrebigsten der Weasley-Kinder, aber nun ging ihr sein übereifriges Gekritzel auf einem Notizblock gehörig auf die Nerven. Wie konnten sie nur alle so weiter machen, als wäre nichts geschehen?

Aber da tat sie ihnen unrecht, das wusste Minerva. Jedem Einzelnen standen Entsetzen und Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Keinen hatten die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht unberührt gelassen. Doch was auch immer sie fühlten, es wurde versteckt hinter einer Maske unbeholfenen Gewusels. Allein die unfassbare Zahl der Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und Auroren, die durch die Gänge des Schlosses patrouillierten, hinterließ den Eindruck, dass die Trauer über den Verlust des Mannes, Albus Dumbledore, die geringste ihrer Sorgen war. Minerva hatte die starke Vermutung, dass jeder Einzelne von ihnen Dumbledore zumindest einmal zum Teufel gewünscht hatte, oder zumindest erhofft hatte, dass er seine Nase aus einer ganzen Reihe von Dingen gehalten hätte. Doch weder die öffentliche Meinung noch der Klatsch hatte Albus Dumbledore je groß gekümmert.

‚Aber, aber, Cornelius', pflegte Albus dem früheren Minister lächelnd zu sagen, ‚wir wissen beide, dass ich kein Mann für die Politik bin, aber lass doch einen alten Mann seine eigene Meinung äußern.' Es war ihm dabei immer durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass er Fudge durch diese harmlosen Worte zur Weißglut brachte.

Die britischen Hexen und Zauberer hatten mit Respekt auf Albus Meinung gehört, manchmal sogar mehr als auf die Worte des Ministers für Zauberei, höchstpersönlich. Die Menschen hatten zu ihm als dem größten Zauberer aller Zeiten aufgesehen – zumindest solange, bis Albus warnende Appelle, man möge angesichts der Rückkehr Voldemorts zusammenstehen, sie alle verschreckten. Diese Nachricht hatte die Zaubergemeinschaft in einer Zeit erreicht, zu der jeder gerade wieder begann, die Schrecken der dunklen Jahre zu vergessen, und auf ein friedvolles Leben hoffte. Gelähmt vor Angst zog man es vor, das Offensichtliche zu ignorieren, ja sogar es zu verleugnen. Das Ministerium wie auch die Presse zogen an einem Strang, versuchten dem Unvermeidlichen zu entgehen. Es hatte ihnen nicht genutzt.

Und nun war Albus Dumbledore tot, der Bezwinger des letzten, finsteren und bösen Zauberers – Grindelwald, der Träger des Merlinordens Erster Klasse, der Big Boss der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer und Oberster Weiser des Hohen Rates der Zauberer, wie sie seiner bei der Beisetzung gedenken würden. Titel und Auszeichnungen, denen Albus nie auch nur irgendeinen Wert beigemessen hatte.

Minerva lächelte traurig bei dem Gedanken daran. Wenn man ihn nach der größten Leistung in seinem Leben fragte, so hatte Albus immer mit einem belustigten Augezwinkern geantwortet: „Ein vorzügliches Ergebnis von zwölf Punkten in einem legendären Ten-Pin Spiel gegen meinen Großcousin, Caradoc." Albus hatte weder nach Ruhm noch nach Macht gestrebt, und doch hatte Cornelius Fudge in ihm seinen größten Widersacher gesehen...

„Minerva!", riss sie die raue Stimme Rufus Scrimgeours aus ihren Gedanken. Etwas irritiert, blinzelte Minerva, schob die letzten Erinnerungen beiseite und zwang sich selbst zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Natürlich, Rufus, natürlich", sagte sie, noch immer geistesabwesend. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, über was sie gerade gesprochen hatten. Dann endlich gelang es ihr sich in den Griff zu bekommen, und sie schüttelte sich leicht. „Natürlich werde ich dafür sorgen, dass alles für die Zeremonie vorbereitet wird, Minister Scrimgeour", sagte sie fest. Sie hatte die Fassung wiedererlangt, die der Situation angemessen war.

Rufus Scrimgeour war in Hogwarts zwei Jahre unter ihr gewesen. Sie kannten sich recht gut, obwohl sie sich nach der Schule aus den Augen verloren hatten. Rufus war schon immer ein ehrgeiziger Mann gewesen. Sicherlich hatte er nun, als Zaubereiminister, den Höhepunkt jeder möglichen Karriere erreicht. Minerva zweifelte nicht an seiner Befähigung für dieses Amt, ganz im Gegenteil. Allein während des letzten Jahres hatte er mehr Rückgrat bewiesen, als Cornelius Fudge es jemals gehabt hatte. Obwohl die Lage mehr als schwierig war, hatte Rufus Scrimgeour einen klaren Kopf behalten und war zu jeder Zeit Herr der Lage gewesen. Zumindest hatte die Öffentlichkeit sich diese Meinung über ihren neuen Minister gebildet. Minerva selbst war sich nicht so sicher über den Erfolg der drastischen Entscheidungen und Maßnahmen des Ministeriums im letzten Jahr.

„Rufus, Minerva! Nenn mich Rufus. Das ist schon in Ordnung!", entgegnete der Minister glattzüngig und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch etwas näher zu ihr. „Wir waren damals ein gutes Team, und in Zeiten wie diesen ist es wichtiger denn je zusammenzustehen, nicht wahr, Minerva?"

Für einen Moment gestattete es sich Minerva, aus der beruhigenden Stimme des Ministers Trost zu schöpfen. Einen Moment lang war sie versucht, ihre so mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassung aufzugeben. Niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so alleine und vollkommen hilflos gefühlt. Wie konnte sie die Verantwortung tragen, die nun auf ihren Schultern lag? Ja, es war klar gewesen, dass sie irgendwann einmal Albus Nachfolge als Direktorin von Hogwarts antreten würde, doch niemals hatte sie sich vorgestellt, dass es so plötzlich und unter solch tragischen Umständen dazu kommen würde.

Doch dann nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug und richtete sich auf. „Selbstverständlich... Selbstverständlich, Minister Scrimgeour", antwortete sie bestimmt, und entschloss sich bewusst dagegen, das Angebot des Ministers auf ein ‚Du' anzunehmen. „Wenn das alles ist, Minister? Ich habe eine Schule, um die ich mich kümmern muss." Minerva ignorierte das aufgebrachte Getuschel, das auf ihre Worte hin im Büro aufkam.

„Das ist es, Frau Direktorin", antwortete der Minister knapp und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich kann mich auf ihre Zusammenarbeit verlassen, Professor McGonagall?" Seine gelblichen Augen, die denen eines Raubtiers nicht unähnlich waren, trafen forschend auf die ihren. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lag ein deutliches Glitzern in ihnen, so flüchtig dass Minerva sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. Aber es hatte seinen Zweck dennoch erfüllt.

Rufus Scrimgeour hatte nichts von seiner einstigen Entschlossenheit und Zielstrebigkeit verloren, und Minerva würde sich hüten, sich für die Interessen des Ministeriums einspannen zu lassen. Albus hatte immer versucht, Hogwarts so unabhängig wie möglich vom Einfluss des Ministeriums zu halten, und Minerva hatte keinerlei Absicht daran etwas zu ändern.

„Meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wird auf die Schule gerichtet sein, Minister, wie Sie sicher verstehen werden", antwortete Minerva steif, und das Wispern, das bei den Worten des Ministers abgeflaut war, erhob sich wieder. „Das Wohlergehen der Schüler und die Zukunft der Schule haben momentan absoluten Vorrang. Dies ist mein Fachgebiet, Politik ist das Ihre. Ich denke, wir täten gut daran, es dabei zu belassen, Minister." Ihr Tonfall war jener, den ihre Schüler nur zu genüge kannten. ‚Ende der Diskussion' bedeutete er, und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es keinen Sinn machte zu widersprechen.

Die Schule war bis auf ihre Grundfesten erschüttert worden und würde in den kommenden Tagen all ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangen. Sicher war inzwischen die Nachricht von den Geschehnissen auch in die vier Gemeinschaftsräume gelangt. Minerva konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Kollegen es schafften, die Schüler zu beruhigen. Sie hatte Professor Sprout darum gebeten, Remus Lupin zu informieren, damit er sich um die Gryffindors kümmern konnte. Einige von ihnen kannten ihn zumindest noch von seiner Zeit als Hogwarts Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Horace hatte sie zu Slytherin geschickt. Auch das war keine leichte Aufgabe. Das Haus Slytherin war immer äußerst loyal gegenüber... nein, sie erbebte bei dem Gedanken an ihren ehemaligen Kollegen.

„Also, gut." Rufus Scrimgeour verbarg nicht sein Missfallen über die fehlende Kooperationsbereitschaft der Direktorin. Seine Stimme war kalt, seine Augen zeigten deutlich seine Verärgerung. Er griff nach seinem Gehstock und forderte seine Mitarbeiter mit einer gereizten Geste zum Gehen auf.

Einer nach dem anderen bekundete nickend seinen Abschied. In peinlichem Schweigen verließen sie das Büro, vorbei an dem Minister, der mit seinem Gehstock verärgert auf dem bunten Teppich herumstocherte.

Irgendwie tat er Minerva leid. Die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft würde erschüttert sein, sobald die schauerliche Nachricht publik wurde. Minerva wagte gar nicht über die Panik nachzudenken, die Hexen und Zauberer im ganzen Land ergreifen würde. Die Lage war bereits zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen, nachdem die Zahl der Vermissten und der Morde im letzten Jahr stark zugenommen hatte. Die Maßnahmen des Ministeriums hatten diese Anspannung nur noch angefacht. Wie würde die Zauberergesellschaft diesen herben Schlag verkraften?

Erst als sie schließlich alleine waren, hielt Scrimgeour in seinem nervösen Gestochere inne und wandte sich erneut an die Direktorin.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass es mir möglich wäre mit dem jungen Mr. Potter zu sprechen?", fragte er, und seine Augen bohrten sich forschend in die ihren.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" Minerva versuchte gar nicht erst ihre Entrüstung zu verbergen. „Du konntest doch nicht ernsthaft annehmen, dass ich Dir das gestatten würde, Rufus? Selbst wenn es nicht, wie spät...", sie warf einen Blick auf die kleine silberne Uhr auf dem Schreibtisch, „halb eins in der Nacht wäre!"

„Nun, fragen kostet mich ja nichts, oder?" Scrimgeour zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch er stoppte auf halbem Weg zur Tür. „Er wird aber morgen oder irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen die Fragen der Ermittlungsgruppe beantworten müssen, genau wie alle anderen auch, egal ob Schüler oder Angestellter." Er sprach über seine Schulter hinweg, ohne sich ganz umzudrehen.

„Das werden wir ja dann sehen, Minister. Sicherlich wird sich ein akzeptabler Weg für uns alle finden." Die Direktorin hatte nicht die geringste Absicht zuzulassen, dass Harry Potter oder irgendjemand anderes, ob Kollege oder Schüler, unnötigerweise durch endlose Befragungen belästigt würde. In dieser Zeit der Trauer sollte die Schule nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig gestört werden. Vielleicht konnte sie erreichen, dass Nymphadora Tonks und Kingsley Shaklebolt mit Harry sprachen. Zumindest kannte er diese beiden.

„Gute Nacht, Frau Direktorin!", verabschiedete sich Scrimgeour säuerlich von ihr und verließ das Büro. „Ich sehe Sie dann bei der Beisetzung."

„Gute Nacht, Minister!" Minerva nickte schwach, als sie sich wieder in den Sessel hinter ‚ihrem' Schreibtisch sinken ließ. Diese Nacht, die einen so fürchterlichen Anfang genommen hatte, konnte unmöglich eine ‚gute' Nacht genannt werden.

Eine Weile saß Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts neue Direktorin, einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Sie fühlte sich so leer, erfüllt nur von Trauer und Verzweiflung. Dieser Tag, die letzten paar Stunden, hatten alles verändert. Wie konnte die Welt sich weiter drehen? Wie konnte _Sie _weiter machen?

Ruhe hatte sich über das Büro gelegt. Nach einiger Zeit waren selbst die hastigen Schritte und das unterdrückte Flüstern auf den Gängen verstummt. Mit einem Mal war sich Minerva der absoluten Stille bewusst. Selbst Fawkes, Albus treuer Begleiter, hatte seinen Gesang beendet.

Irgendwie machte die Stille alles noch viel realer. Albus Dumbledore war tot, ihr Mentor, ihr langjähriger guter Freund. Ein mächtiger Zauberer, der jede mögliche Karriere hätte verfolgen können, der jedes Amt hätte bekleiden können, der uneingeschränkte Autorität hätte erlangen können – wenn er es gewollte hätte. Und doch hatte es sich Albus Dumbledore zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht, die Jugend auszubilden und zu lehren, nicht nur in den Wissenschaften, sondern auch in sozialen Werten. Ein Mann, der von Verstand, Energie und Humor nur so sprühte. Ein Mann mit einem großen, weiten Herzen.

Während ihres Treffens mit dem Minister und seiner Delegation, hatte Minerva nicht viel auf Fawkes Klagelied geachtet. Es war schwer genug gewesen. Nur mit Mühe war sie in der Lage gewesen, zu berichten, was Harry ihr über den Vorfall auf dem Astronomieturm erzählt hatte. Natürlich würde es Untersuchungen geben.

Nach der Befragung, hatten Scrimgeour und sie eine lange Diskussion über Albus Dumbledores Beisetzung geführt. Rufus Scrimgeour war nicht so sehr dagegen gewesen, Albus hier in Hogwarts beizusetzen. Albus war immerhin einer von Hogwarts wichtigsten und langgedientesten Direktoren gewesen und hatte die Schule erfolgreich durch schwere Zeiten geführt.

Minerva hatte jedoch all ihre Durchsetzungskraft aufbringen müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass die Beisetzungsfeier einfach gehalten wurde. Nicht einmal bei seinem Tod hielt sich das Ministerium zurück, Albus Dumbledore für seine Zwecke zu instrumentalisieren. Aber dem hatte Minerva endgültig ein Ende gesetzt. Der Ritus würde hier auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts abgehalten werden, nahe des Sees, wo es Albus immer so gut gefallen hatte. Es würde keine große Zeremonie geben, keine langen Nachrufe von Leuten, die sich selbst für wichtig hielten, und keine bedeutungslosen Reden von anderen, die nach einem kleinen bisschen vom Ruhm des verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore gierten. Das war alles, was Minerva jetzt noch für ihn tun konnte.

Minerva seufzte schwer und blickte auf das Portrait des schlafenden Albus Dumbledore. Seine Brille war ihm die Nase herunter gerutscht, und die Spitze seines Bartes erzitterte mit jedem Atemzug. Sie lächelte traurig. Albus Dumbledore schnarchte.

„Wie können wir ohne dich weiter machen?", fragte sie und schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf. Kurz streiften ihre Augen Fawkes leere Sitzstange, dann legte Minerva ihre Stirn in ihre Handflächen, die Ellenbogen auf der glatten Schreibtischoberfläche abgestützt.

Der Orden des Phönix schien in dieser verdammungswürdigen Nacht auch seinen Talisman verloren zu haben. Würde der Orden überhaupt weiter bestehen bleiben? Ihr Gründer, ihr Anführer war tot. Würden sie in der Lage sein, die Gruppe beisammen zu halten? Wie konnten sie weitermachen, nun da sie nicht nur ihren Anführer, sondern auch ihren Spion verloren hatten? Gab es überhaupt noch Hoffnung?

„Das Denkarium!", schoss es ihr plötzlich in den Sinn. Vielleicht hatte Albus ihr etwas, irgendeine wichtige Information, in seinem Denkarium hinterlassen.

Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zu dem Erker, in dem Albus es aufbewahrte und hob vorsichtig seinen steinernen Deckel an. Das Fehlen jeglicher Schutzzauber verhieß nichts Gutes. Und tatsächlich war das Bassin leer, keine silbrige Flüssigkeit wirbelte darin. Nicht einmal die kleinste aller Erinnerungen war hier versteckt.

Verzweiflung übermannte sie und Minerva stützte sich für einen Moment auf dem kleinen Tisch zu beiden Seiten des Denkariums auf und starrte in das leere Becken.

_Und was hast du dir überhaupt erhofft hier zu finden, Minerva? Einen Abschiedsbrief?_

Nein. Warum sollte Albus auch irgendetwas dieser Art hinterlassen haben? Er hatte natürlich nicht erwartet, dass dies sein letzter Gang von Hogwarts werden sollte. Nur sieben Stunden zuvor hatten Minerva und die anderen Hauslehrer Albus hier in seinem Büro besucht. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er für einige Stunden abwesend sein würde und Harry mit sich nähme. Und er hatte sie dazu aufgefordert wachsam zu sein, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

Albus hatte ihnen nichts über den Zweck oder das Ziel ihres Trips erzählt. Er war sowieso recht verschwiegen gewesen, während der letzten Monate. Alles, was der Schulleiter dem Orden offenbart hatte, war, dass er Harry auf seine Aufgabe vorbereiten würde, dass er dem Jungen alles beibringen würde, was er über Tom Marvolo Riddle wusste. Und offenbar hatte er auch Harry zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet.

Jetzt da sie darüber nachdachte, fiel Minerva ein, dass Severus – sie erschauderte allein beim Gedanken an den Namen des Mörders – also, dass Severus recht aufgebracht über Albus Geheimnistuerei gewesen war. Sie hatte den Hauslehrer von Slytherin selten so stur, ja fast respektlos dem Direktor gegenüber erlebt. Doch Albus hatte ihm recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es im Leid tue, dass er aber keine Details mitteilen könne. Und Snape hatte das widerwillig akzeptiert, wenn auch recht grimmig. Hatte er da schon seine abscheuliche Tat geplant?

_Bei Merlin! _Sie konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen.

Albus hatte immer ein recht enges Verhältnis zu Severus Snape gehabt, hatte den jüngeren Zauberer regelmäßig zu Treffen bei Tee und Scones eingeladen. Minerva hatte sich also nichts dabei gedacht, als er Severus nach dem Treffen der Hauslehrer noch dabehalten hatte. Der Direktor hatte Snapes Meinung immer hoch geschätzt, ganz besonders, wenn es um Dinge ging, die den Orden betrafen. Der jüngere Zauberer war immerhin ihre einzige Quelle für verlässliche Informationen über Voldemorts Schachzüge.

‚war gewesen...' musste man sagen. Es war allerdings erst vor wenigen Stunden klar geworden welcher Seite gegenüber Snape loyal gewesen war, seitdem er in Voldemorts Reihen zurückgekehrt und wieder als Spion tätig war. Angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse, erschien nun natürlich alles in einem anderen Licht...

Hatte Albus Snape irgendetwas erzählt? War ihr Gespräch der Auslöser für den Angriff gewesen?

Wenn dem so war, so wusste Minerva nichts davon, und es war ohnehin zu spät.

Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Pass gut auf die Schule auf, Minerva!", hatte Albus gesagt. „Ich sehe dich spätestens morgen beim Frühstück."

Nein, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet zu sterben, von seinem... seinem eigenen Schützling ermordet zu werden. Es war einfach nicht fair. Albus Dumbledore war von einem Mann ermordet worden, dem sie, dem _er_ vertraut hatte.

Wieder und wieder musste sich Minerva vor Augen führen, was geschehen war. Selbst wenn sie sich selbst mitten in einem furchtbaren Albtraum wähnte, von dem sie jeden Moment zu erwachen hoffte, so war es doch die Wirklichkeit. Wie schmerzhaft auch immer, es war die schreckliche Wahrheit.

Albus Dumbledore war tot.

Es tat so weh, und es war gar nicht nur der Verlust eines guten Freundes, eines großen Zauberers. Was ihren Schmerz tausendfach verschlimmerte, war die Tatsache, dass er ermordet worden war... ermordet von einem der ihren. Was konnte mehr Schmerz bereiten als gebrochenes Vertrauen?

_Vertrauen._

Was war Vertrauen in Kriegszeiten schon wert, konnte man fragen. Schlimmer noch, wo blieb Vertrauen in einem Bürgerkrieg, in dem Hexe sich gegen Hexe wandte, und Zauberer gegen Zauberer? Wenn man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, wer Freund und wer Feind war?

Ohne Vertrauen konnte niemand leben. Solch eine Zeit hatte die Zauberwelt während des letzten Krieges und seinen Nachwehen schmerzlich erfahren müssen. Nachbarn denunzierten Nachbarn, Freunde verrieten einander, und nicht einmal Eltern vertrauten mehr ihren eigenen Kindern. Vielen Menschen war Unrecht geschehen, viele hatten durch dieses Misstrauen Schaden genommen.

Ja, Albus hatte Recht gehabt. Misstrauen rief nur noch mehr Misstrauen hervor.

‚_Und doch hättest du es besser wissen müssen, Minerva!', _warf sie sich vor. Severus Snape war immerhin ein Todesser. ‚_Ist da nicht immer ein Körnchen Argwohn geblieben? Hast Du nicht immer an seiner Loyalität gezweifelt?', _fragte sie sich, als wolle ihr Unterbewusstsein im Nachhinein ihre Enttäuschung vermindern.

Aber es stimmte nicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich an ihn geglaubt, und das machte ihren Schmerz umso größer.

_Wie konntest du ihm vertrauen, Minerva?_

Albus vertraute ihm…

„Warum, Albus? Warum?" Sie drehte sich zu dem Portrait um. "Warum hast Du ihm vertraut? Wie konnte das alles geschehen?"

Aber Albus Portrait schnarchte nur laut im Schlaf, und seine Brille rutschte etwas weiter seinen Nasenrücken hinunter, aber es erwachte nicht. Sie konnte von ihm keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen erwarten.

Ein weiteres Zitat kam ihr in den Sinn, eines, das Albus oft erwähnt hatte, wenn sie früher über Severus Snape, in letzter Zeit aber über Draco Malfoy gesprochen hatten.

‚Der einzige Weg einen Menschen vertrauenswürdig zu machen, ist, ihm zu vertrauen.'

Albus Dumbledore hatte unerschütterlich auf Severus Snape vertraut. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte Minerva ihn an dem Mann, dem Todesser, zweifeln sehen. Wenn Albus je an Severus Snape gezweifelt hatte, so hatte er es immer bei einer persönlichen Sache zwischen Snape und ihm belassen. Ja, Albus war immer schon ein respektvoller, ehrenhafter Mann gewesen, großherzig und verzeihend. Hatte er zu oft verziehen?

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, aber auch Minerva hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, Severus Snape zu vertrauen, nicht zuletzt aufgrund von Albus unerschütterlichem Glauben an den Slytherin. Und doch hatte der diesen Glauben betrogen, hatte sich als _nicht_ vertrauenswürdig erwiesen. Er, der Albus Dumbledore so viel verdankte, hatte am Ende sein wahres Ich gezeigt, hatte seine Maske gesenkt und sein wahres Antlitz offenbart. Das Gesicht des Feindes.

Severus Snape hatte Albus Dumbledore ermordet.

Auf einmal richtete sich Minerva auf. Sie konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht länger ertragen. Sie ging hinüber zu dem hohen Fenster und starrte nach draußen in die Nacht. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und der Halbmond tauchte die Ländereien unter ihr in ein blasses, silbriges Licht. Eine Nacht wie jede andere, und doch eine, die sich von allen anderen vorher und allen noch kommenden unterschied...

Was hatte Horace vor kaum drei Stunden gesagt?

‚Ich habe ihn unterrichtet. Ich glaubte ihn zu kennen!'

Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sogar wenn sie noch heute morgen beim Frühstück jemand gefragt hätte, ob sie Severus Snape kenne, hätte Minerva den Fragesteller mit kritisch zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen angesehen. Ihn über ihre viereckigen Brillengläser herab fixierend hätte sie mit ihrem Schottischen Akzent geantwortet: „Natürlich kenne ich Severus Snape, was nicht bedeutet, dass ich ihn durchschaue!"

Das war es eben. So seltsam es auch schien, selbst nachdem sie für mehr als fünfzehn Jahre Kollegen gewesen waren, nachdem sie für fast die selbe Zeit unter einem Dach gelebt hatte – obwohl dieses auch mehr als 500 pubertierende Jugendliche beherbergte – würde Minerva nicht so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass sie den Hauslehrer von Slytherin wirklich kannte, ob sie ihn verstand dabei ganz außer acht gelassen. Sie kannte ihn seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte ihn aufwachsen und zum Mann werden sehen, und doch...

Aber ja, auch sie hatte geglaubt ihn zu kennen – so gut man Severus Snape, das unergründliche Mysterium aus den Kerkern, eben kennen lernen konnte. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte sie einen oder zwei Blicke hinter diese Maske von Ablehnung und Verdrießlichkeit werfen können. Es war nicht so einfach den Zaubertränkemeister kennen zu lernen.

Nein, er hatte es wirklich niemandem leicht gemacht, ihn kennen zu lernen, und Minerva hatte Jahre gebraucht, um scheinbar nur Splitter seines undurchsichtigen Charakters zu erfassen.

Doch ihr gefiel, was sie hinter dieser Maske gesehen hatte: einen klugen, jungen Zauberer, der einen Sinn für Humor hatte – einen sehr trockenen Humor, zugegebenermaßen, aber ebenso scharfsinnig – einen Mann, der eine beachtliche Gewissenhaftigkeit für einen Job an den Tag legte, den er rundweg verabscheute, einen Mann mit Prinzipien und mit einer wahrhaft verlässlichen Ergebenheit zu Albus Dumbledore und der Schule.

Ja, sie hatte ihren Kollegen aus dem Hause Slytherin kennen gelernt, zumindest hatte sie das geglaubt. Sie hatte gelernt seine plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen vorherzusehen, hatte Freude an feurigen Wortwechseln mit ihm gefunden, hatte es hin und wieder sogar geschafft, ihn aus seinen Kerkern zu locken, um an Gesellschaftsabenden des Lehrerkollegiums teilzunehmen. Nicht wenige davon endeten mit langen Gesprächen über Gott und die Welt, die oft bis zum Morgengrauen andauerten. Was auch immer Minerva noch hätte versuchen können, sie bezweifelte, dass sie es geschafft hätte Severus Snape noch besser kennen zu lernen. Der Mann schien einzig dafür zu leben, unergründlich zu sein. Im Nachhinein hatte sich das für ihn ohne Frage ausgezahlt...

Verdammt sei dieser Mann!

Hatte sie ihn überhaupt gekannt? Oder war alles nur ein irreführendes Versteckspiel seinerseits gewesen?

Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Oder etwas doch?

Minerva starrte hinaus in die Nacht und ließ ihre Augen über die Ländereien schweifen. Die dunklen Konturen des Verbotenen Waldes zu ihrer Linken, die weiten Rasenflächen, die sich hinüber zum See erstreckten. Seine Oberfläche kringelte sich in Millionen kleiner Wellen, die im Mondschein glitzerten. Irgendwo dort in der Ferne lag Hogsmeade. Am ersten September konnte man das entfernte Pfeifen, das die Ankunft des Hogwarts Expresses ankündigte, sogar in ihrem Büro hören

_Eine Reihe flackernder Feuer näherte sich über den großen See. Ihr Licht erstreckte sich über die dunkle Wasserfläche wie Hunderte kleiner Kerzen. Die Erstklässler kamen._

_Zum letzten Mal ging Minerva McGonagall im Geiste ihre Aufgaben durch. Nein, sie hatte nichts vergessen. Die Rollen mit den Namen der neuen Erstklässler hatte sie vorsichtig unter den Arm geklemmt, und Albus würde den Sprechenden Hut mit hinunter in die Große Halle bringen. Alles war für das Willkommensfest bereit._

_Ein Stockwerk tiefer konnte sie bereits hören, wie die älteren Schüler in die Große Halle strömten. Sie unterhielten sich lebhaft, lachten, und genossen es merklich, wieder zurück in der Schule zu sein._

„_Ah, Minerva, da bist du ja!", grüßte Albus sie, als sie das Vorzimmer neben der Großen Halle betrat. Er trug eine violette Robe, die mit rosafarbenen und gelben Schmetterlingen und Hummeln bestickt war. Das war etwas Neues, selbst für den exzentrischen Direktor. Minerva war wohl nicht ganz in der Lage gewesen, ihre überraschte Skepsis zu verbergen, denn Albus sagte mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Violett und Rosa sind die Modefarben in diesem Herbst, Minerva, wusstest du das nicht? Dir würde es auch einmal gut tun über einen Farbwechsel in deinem Kleiderschrank nachzudenken, meine Liebe." Damit setzte er den Sprechenden Hut auf einem niedrigen Hocker ab und wandte sich zur Tür. „Ich überlasse die Erstklässler dann dir. Ein Starker Jahrgang ist es."_

_Es war in der Tat ein starker Jahrgang. Ein Dutzend Schüler mehr, und sie hätten aus der Kammer in eines der Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss ausweichen müssen. Minerva musterte die Schüler, als diese im Gänsemarsch den kleinen Raum betraten. Es war jedes Mal wieder ein bewegender Moment einen neuen Jahrgang in Hogwarts zu begrüßen. Doch sie setzte eine strenge Mine entschlossener Aufmerksamkeit auf. Es würde zu gar nichts führen, wenn sie zu nachsichtig mit ihnen war. Für die meisten jungen Hexen und Zauberer war dies das erste Mal, dass sie ihr Zuhause für längere Zeit verließen. Während einige noch eine feste Hand benötigten, um sie bei ihren ersten Schritten in neu erworbene Freiheiten im Zaum zu halten, so gab es andere, denen eine wohlwollende Strenge und vor allem Beständigkeit dabei half, in ihr neues Leben hineinzuwachsen._

_Für den Moment waren sie alle recht eingeschüchtert, überwältigt von der neuen Umgebung. Und doch konnte man schon bestimmte Charaktere ausmachen._

_Da gab es diejenigen, die sich erwartungsvoll in die erste Reihe drängelten, einige von ihnen hatten sogar schon ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Ein nachdrückliches ‚Zauberstäbe weg, Jungen und Mädchen!', schaffte Abhilfe._

_Andere, zumeist Mädchen, waren genauso gespannt, doch hielten sich etwas im Hintergrund, wo sie neugierig auf Zehenspitzen tippelten, um zu sehen, was sich vorne abspielte._

_Daneben konnte man sehr leicht die Muggel-Geborenen ausmachen, obwohl die Schüler bereits alle in ihren Schuluniformen gekleidet waren. Sie betrachteten alles mit unverkennbarer Verblüffung, ja auch Bangigkeit._

_Es hatten sich auch bereits Gruppen gebildet. Die lange Zugfahrt war eine gute Gelegenheit um schon einmal erste Bekanntschaften zu schließen, obwohl die meisten davon in den ersten Wochen gleich wieder auseinandergerissen und durcheinander gewirbelt wurden, wenn das Haus die wichtigste Rolle bei den jungen Hexen und Zauberern einnahm._

_Und doch gab es auch die Schüler, die im Hintergrund standen, alleine, zu schüchtern oder zu ängstlich um schon Freundschaften zu schließen. Ihre Namen würden den Vertrauensschülern gegeben werden, damit sie ein Auge auf sie hatten. Die meisten gewöhnten sich rasch ein, sobald der Schulalltag erst einmal begonnen hatte. Das Haus gab ihnen normalerweise bald ein starkes Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl._

_Zwei von ihnen, zwei Jungen, die gegenüberliegende Ecken des Raumes besetzten, fielen Minerva auf. Der eine hatte wache, aufmerksame Augen, die jedoch von einem Schleier der Besorgnis getrübt waren. Er sah unterernährt und übermüdet aus. Eine Locke seines braunen, zerzausten Haars bedeckte nur teilweise einen alten, blass-roten Kratzer an der Schläfe des Jungen._

‚Ah_', dachte sie, ‚_Remus Lupin. Der arme Junge_!' Albus hatte sie alle darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er einen mit Lycanthropie geschlagenen Schüler aufnehmen würde. Ja, _er_ war gewiss ein Junge, auf den es galt ein besonderes Augenmerk zu haben._

_Minervas Überlegungen bestätigten sich, als keine fünfzehn Minuten später Lupin, Remus nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, und der dünne Junge misstrauisch hinüber zum Tisch seines neuen Hauses ging. Er nahm neben einem anderen Erstklässler Platz, der etwas abseits der anderen Gryffindors saß._

_Minervas Augen ruhten eine Weile auf den beiden Jungen. Sie war skeptisch gewesen über Albus Entscheidung einen Werwolf in Hogwarts studieren zu lassen, aber Remus Lupin sah nicht so aus, als ob er ihnen Schwierigkeiten machen würde. Über Jahre als Lehrerin hinweg hatte sie einen recht guten Sinn dafür entwickelt, Menschen zu beurteilen; zumindest dachte sie das._

_Eben dieser Sinn sagte ihr, dass der andere Junge ihr wahrscheinlich eine ganze Reihe schlafloser Nächte bereiten würde. Dem Black-Jungen stand Unruhestifter praktisch auf die Stirn geschrieben. Zugegebenermaßen war sie selbst nicht weniger überrascht gewesen, über die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes, Sirius Black nach Gryffindor zu schicken, als der Junge es offensichtlich war. Sein augenblicklicher Gesichtsausdruck konnte jedoch am ehesten mit etwas wie Empörung beschrieben werden, Empörung, grenzend an ausgesprochenen Zorn. Nun, ein Black in Gryffindor das war nun wirklich etwas Neues._

_Die Auswahlzeremonie ging jedoch weiter und Minerva musste ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der langen Pergamentrolle zuwenden, und die Schüler nach vorne rufen. Es ging zügig voran. Wieder sah sie sich die Schüler genauer an, die in ihr Haus gewählt wurden. Gerade folgte ihr Blick einer weiteren Erstklässlerin, Catriona Smith, zu deren Platz, und so bemerkte sie nicht sofort die aufkommende unangenehme Stille, die sich in der Halle ausbreitete. Erst als diese einem aufgeregten Flüstern und Kichern wich, fiel Minerva die Verzögerung auf._

_Der kleine Hocker vorne war noch immer leer, und keiner der Erstklässler, die in der Mitte versammelt standen, bewegte sich. Ein rascher Blick auf die Schriftrolle bestätigte den Namen, den sie gerade ausgerufen hatte, und Minerva McGonagall sah die Erstklässler wieder forschend an. Snape, Severus – es war kein ihr bekannter Name, und nach 15 Jahren des Unterrichtens nahm sie an, einen Großteil der Zaubererfamilien zu kennen._

„_Severus Snape", rief sie erneut, dieses Mal etwas lauter, doch in einem freundlichen Tonfall._

‚Ist er auf dem Weg verloren gegangen, so wie es vor Jahren mit dem kleinen Whitehorn-Mädchen passiert ist?', _fragte sie sich und beobachtete noch immer die Schüler, die nun unruhig wurden und begannen einander fragend anzusehen. Auch die älteren Schüler wurden lauter, und Minerva ermahnte sie mit einem scharfen ‚Bitte! Ruhe jetzt!', bevor sie den Jungen noch einmal aufrief. Inzwischen war die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf die kleine Gruppe Erstklässler in der Mitte der Großen Halle gerichtet._

_Langsam bildeten die verbleibenden Erstklässler einen Halbkreis, und ein Mädchen schob einen dünnen, schmächtig aussehenden Jungen nach vorne. Dieses strähnige, schulterlange, tiefschwarze Haar, diese dunklen Augen – er erinnerte sie an irgendjemanden, doch an wen, das konnte Minerva nicht ausmachen. Es war der andere Erstklässler, den sie vorher im Vorzimmer hatte abseits stehen sehen. Dem kleinen Remus Lupin so ähnlich, und doch ganz anders._

_Während scheue Zurückhaltung Remus Lupins ansonsten offene und wachsame Augen verschleierte, strahlte von Severus Snape etwas ganz anderes aus. Da war auch Zurückhaltung, ja, doch schien sie viel mehr ein Zeichen von Argwohn und Misstrauen zu sein. Der Junge schien hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugierde – denn da lag ein interessierter Schimmer auf seinem Gesicht – Furcht vor dem Neuen und Unbekannten, und Feindseligkeit. Ja, ganz gewiss war es Feindseligkeit, denn Severus Snape zuckte schroff mit den Schultern, um die Hand des Mädchens loszuwerden, und zischte ihr etwas zu. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, hatte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zu einem kalter Unnahbarkeit gewandelt, und der Junge richtete sich auf und warf die schmalen Schultern nach hinten, bevor er nach vorne schlurfte. Sein Widerwillen war offensichtlich und als Severus Snape das Lehrerpodest erreichte, blickte er äußerst missmutig drein._

‚Du meine Güte!', _dachte Minerva, als sie den Jungen kritisch musterte. ‚_Hat ihm denn nie jemand gezeigt, wie man sich richtig anzieht?' _Die Schulrobe des Jungen war falsch geknöpft, sein rechter Schnürsenkel offen. Er hatte seinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, als sie ihn zu dem Hocker führte. _Weint er etwa?

‚_Nun, Mr. Snape!' Sie legte ermutigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen, kaum dass ihre Hand ihn berührte, hielt abrupt inne und sah sie an. Für einen Moment glaubte sie etwas wie Furcht in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch was immer es war, es wurde augenblicklich von einem finsteren Blick abgelöst, und er schüttelte unwillig ihre Hand ab. Ja, seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig, seine Miene war leicht verzogen, unwillig, und er blinzelte, als ob er es verhindern wollte, dass Tränen fielen. Für einen Moment starrte er sie ernst an, bevor er sich hastig abwandte und einige Schritte von ihr wegtrat._

‚Oh, ja. Du bist auch so ein schwieriger, junger Mann, nicht wahr?', _dachte Minerva, und flehte im Stillen darum, dass er nicht auch nach Gryffindor geschickt würde._

_Sie trat zur Seite und beobachtete, wie er auf den Hocker kletterte. Dann schien plötzlich alles auf einmal zu passieren: Während er den Hut aufsetzte, zog Severus Snape laut die Nase hoch, und rieb sie mit dem Stoff seiner Robe auf seinem Handrücken ab. Minerva selbst musste sich beherrschen, um ihre Missbilligung nicht offen zu zeigen. War er wirklich so aus der Fassung? Oder nur ausgesprochen schlecht erzogen?_

_Hinter ihr brach die gesamte Schülerschaft in schallendes Gelächter aus, aber Minerva ließ sich dadurch nur für einen Moment ablenken, bevor sie sich wieder Severus Snape zuwandte, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie der mürrische Gesichtsausdruck zorniger Röte wich. Seine linke Hand verkrampfte sich um den Stoff seiner Robe in seinem Schoß, die andere schoss in seine Tasche, und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab in der Hand._

_Der Entschlossenheit in seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, zweifelte Minerva keine Sekunde daran, dass er kurz davor stand den Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff, der ihm am nächsten saß, zu verhexen; und das mit Erfolg. Glücklicherweise, folgte jedoch der Aufforderung des Direktors „Ruhe, bitte!", sofort der Ruf des Sprechenden Hutes:_

„_Slytherin!"_

**

* * *

A/N: So, das war das erste Kapitel. Obwohl ich felsenfest an Snape glaube, haben mich die Ereignisse auf dem Astronomie-Turm doch ganz schön geschockt. Vielleicht ist dies mein Weg, damit umzugehen… Ich hoffe Euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. ‚Erinnerungen' ist meine erste Geschichte. Es würde mich also freuen, Euer Feedback zu hören.**

Vielen Dank!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **J. K. Rowling hat diese wundervollen Charaktere geschaffen. Ich befreie sie nur vorläufig aus ihrer erzwungenen Passivität...

**BETA LESER:** Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an DerEisbaer, meinen wunderbaren Beta-Leser, der auch mitten in der Nacht noch nicht zu müde war, mit mir die Feinheiten der deutschen Sprache zu erörtern.

* * *

**Kapitel Zwei**

Der Junge hatte niemanden verhext, zumindest nicht am Abend der Aufnahmezeremonie. In den folgenden sieben Jahren würde er dies mit zahlreichen Ausbrüchen seines cholerischen Temperaments jedoch um ein vielfaches wettgemacht haben.

Severus Snape.

Minerva wusste, dass ihre Gedankengänge keinen Sinn hatten: Es gab einfach keinen Weg, das Geschehene zu begreifen, und noch weniger eine Möglichkeit, es zu erklären, und eine Entschuldigung für die entsetzliche Tat war gänzlich undenkbar. Und doch musste sie über diesen Mann nachdenken, der ihr Vertrauen so schamlos verraten hatten, den Mann, den sie für reuig, für gewandelt gehalten hatte, den Mann, den sie Hunderte Male gegen argwöhnische Ordensmitglieder und misstrauische Schüler verteidigt hatte. Minerva konnte die Gelegenheiten gar nicht mehr zählen, an denen sie Severus Snape besonders gegen die absurdesten Anklagen eines jungen Gryffindors namens Harry Potter verteidigt hatte. Und jetzt das...

'_Wie konntest du dich so von ihm täuschen lassen, Minerva?', fragte sie sich_. _'Haben nicht alle Deine Antennen ‚Vorsicht' geschrieen, schon als er nach Hogwarts kam? „Hättest du nicht besser auf dein Bauchgefühl gehört?" Albus hatte schon immer ein zu weiches Herz, aber du? Wenn du heute nicht nach ihm geschickt hättest, wäre das alles nicht passiert…'_

Sie schüttelte mutlos ihren Kopf in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch diese düsteren Gedanken und Selbstzweifel zu vertreiben, denn sie führten zu gar nichts. Wenn überhaupt, so würden sie diese Grübeleien nur noch tiefer hinab ziehen. Und das durfte einfach nicht sein!

'_Nein, Minerva,' _sagte sie bestimmt, _'Du wirst _ihn _nie wieder deine Gedanken bestimmen lassen. Nie mehr!'_

Mit diesem Entschluss richtete sich Minerva McGonagall auf, schob ihre Brille hoch und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch. Sie konnte sowieso nicht schlafen, da konnte sie die Zeit auch gleich nutzen. Eine ganze Reihe von Aufgaben wartete auf sie, eine unangenehmer als die nächste. Aber Minerva war niemand, der lästige Arbeiten aufschob. Sie musste, im Namen der Schule, einen Nachruf verfassen, musste Einladungen zur Trauerfeier schreiben, Adressen ehemaliger Kollegen und Schüler heraussuchen. Es gab eine Menge zu tun, vieles, was sie davon abhalten würde, an diese Nacht und ihre Geschehnisse zu denken.

‚_Es ist schon seltsam', _dachte Minerva, während die Feder über das Pergament flog, _wie der Kopf, der Körper ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln scheint, tadellos funktioniert, obwohl man sich im Innern taub und leer fühlt.'_

Mit einem Mal merkte sie, wie gut es ihr tat, sich zu beschäftigen, ihren Geist verschlossen zu halten, alle Gedanken, über das, was geschehen war, wegzuschließen. Sie tippte den Federkiel noch energischer in das Tintenfass, und löschte die unvermeidlichen Spritzer auf dem Papier mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Handgelenks.

Seit dem Ende der Kampfhandlungen und dem plötzlichen Rückzug der verbliebenen Todesser hatte Minerva sich keine Pause gegönnt. Da war ein kurzer Moment der Schwäche im Krankenflügel gewesen, ja, aber sie hatte den Tränen keinen freien Lauf gelassen, die hinter ihren Lidern lauerten. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, sich wieder zusammenzureißen, wenn sie erst einmal der Verzweiflung nachgäbe.

Sie hatte sich gezwungen weiterzuarbeiten, so wie sie es auch jetzt tat, wie ein Golem. Es fiel ihr nun schwerer, jetzt, als das Schloss dunkel und still da lag, als sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine war. Aber sie musste stark sein, eine Löwin kannte keinen Schmerz.

Während Minerva Satz für Satz formulierte, in Worte fasste, was auszusprechen oder auch nur bewusst mit ihren Gedanken zu streifen sie nicht fähig war, war sie unbeschreiblich dankbar für die strenge Erziehung durch ihre Mutter. Ihre Mutter war eine wahrhafte Pedantin gewesen, wenn es um die Erziehung ihrer Töchter ging. Das umfasste alle möglichen Aspekte des Lebens, Disziplin ebenso wie soziale Kompetenzen und Wortgewandtheit – Fähigkeiten, die Minerva nicht in den Schoß gefallen waren. Doch sie hatte gelernt, ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse hintan zu stellen, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren, was immer man von ihr verlangte.

Der Nachruf war verfasst und Minerva fuhr mit dem Schreiben der Einladungen für die Trauerfeier fort. Es würde für Wochen kein anderes Thema bei Hexen und Zauberern in ganz Großbritannien geben, als den Mord an Albus Dumbledore, soviel stand fest. Im ganzen Land würde es keinen Zauberer geben, der nicht wusste was geschehen war, oder dem Zeit und Ort der Beisetzung des ehemaligen Schulleiters unbekannt waren.

Und doch verlangten es soziale Gepflogenheiten, dass Einladungen an eine ganze Reihe von Menschen geschickt wurden, die meisten davon ehemalige Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums, Kollegen anderer europäischer Schulen, ehemalige Schüler – Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler – und auch Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums für Zauberei.

Der Text an sich war schnell entworfen. Obwohl Minerva sich unbedingt ablenken wollte, bezauberte sie ihre eigene Kopierfeder, um das Pergament zu vervielfältigen, damit sie es nur noch unterzeichnen und mit der Eulenpost zu versenden brauchte.

Die selbstschreibende Feder erzeugte ein unablässiges, monoton kratzendes Hintergrundgeräusch, als Minerva die große Kiste mit den Karteikarten zu sich rief, in der die benötigten Adressen archiviert waren. Sie waren so bezaubert, dass sie sich selbst aktualisierten, die Personen als den Schülern oder den Mitarbeitern zugehörig kennzeichneten, entweder als ehemalige oder als aktuelle, je nachdem. Es war ein kontinuierliches Archiv. Viele der Karten waren bereits vergilbt und brüchig, nicht wenige von ihnen mit einem schwarzen Streifen markiert. Von diesen würde es nun eine mehr geben.

Minerva McGonagall schluckte, dann griff sie mit fester Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab und zauberte den ersten Stapel Karten herbei – Ministeriumsbeamte, immer einen nach dem anderen.

Es war eine langweilige und anspruchslose Aufgabe, die Pergamentrollen zu signieren und zu versiegeln. Ihre Hände und ihr Zauberstab arbeiteten wie von selbst, ihr Geist war leer, nur dann und wann kurz gefangen von einem Namen, der ein lange nicht gesehenes Gesicht in ihren Gedanken wach werden ließ, Erinnerungen auffrischte, die bereits vergessen schienen.

Es war der Name 'Nickleby, Abraham', Ravenclaw Schulsprecher, Abschluss im Jahr 1957, der erneut eine ganze Folge unerwünschter Gedanken auslöste.

Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen: Severus Snape, den Mann, der sie alle getäuscht hatte... den Jungen, der er einst gewesen war...

Das zweite Schuljahr hatte für Severus Snape noch nicht lange begonnen, da , so erinnerte sich Minerva, war ihr plötzlich ein Licht aufgegangen, warum er ihr so bekannt vorkam. Es gab eine Rangelei in den Fluren, direkt vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Eher zufällig war sie Zeugin dieser Auseinandersetzung gewesen.

Eine unbedacht dahergesagte Bemerkung ‚Was ist das denn? Ein Koboldstein Set?', gefolgt von einer beißenden Beleidigung ‚Nur Babies spielen Gobstones, Snivellus!' und einigen unreifen Lachern, das war alles, was notwendig war. Von einem Moment auf den anderen flogen Flüche und Zaubersprüche; eine hölzerne Box schlitterte über den Boden, zersplitterte an der steinernen Wand und ergoss grüne und braune Murmeln über den ganzen Fußboden. Im nächsten Augenblick weinte ein Junge aus Ravenclaw, zumindest versuchte er es, denn ein dicker, zäher Leim verklebte seine Lippen.

Der Missetäter war nicht schwer zu finden gewesen. „Geschieht dir ganz recht", hatte Severus Snape gezischt, als er an dem Jungen vorbei schlurfte und die zerbrochene Box aufhob. „Niemand beleidigt meine Mutter!"

Und da war es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen: Diese blasse Haut, die schweren, so ausdruckstarken Brauen, dieser immerzu genervte Blick, sein bockiges Verhalten. Es galt nur, das Sprichwort anzupassen.

Wie die Mutter so der Sohn.

Minerva war es vorher nicht klar gewesen, aber das Gobstones Set hatte den Sickel fallen lassen. Severus Snape war der Sohn von Eileen Prince, einer ehemaligen Schülerin aus Minervas ersten Jahren als Lehrerin. Eine mürrische, aber motivierte junge Hexe, mit starkem Charakter. Sie hatte 1957 ihren Abschluss gemacht. Eileen war Leiterin des Gobstones Clubs gewesen, erinnerte sich Minerva.

Ähnlich seiner Mutter, hatte Severus Snape eine jämmerliche Figur abgegeben, und der anklagende Blick, der immer seinen Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte, tat sein Übriges. Er war auch nicht der süße, kleine Erstklässler gewesen. Diese Rolle war von anderen besetzt gewesen. James Potter, zum Beispiel, war ein Charmeur gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass ihm die Mädchen nachliefen. Und Remus Lupin hatte so bedauernswert ausgesehen, dass man ihn nur in den Arm nehmen und herzen wollte – und das wollte etwas heißen, wenn solch eine Aussage von Minerva McGonagall kam. Dann war da noch Sirius Black gewesen, noch einer, der seine Mitmenschen im Fluge gewann. Ein Schlingel, wie er im Buche stand, und doch zugleich unheimlich liebenswert. Und, um das Gryffindor Quartett zu vervollständigen: Peter Pettigrew, mit seinem runden Gesicht und diesen vertrauensseligen, blauen Augen. Doch wir haben uns auch in ihm getäuscht, dachte Minerva traurig.

Aber dies waren nur die Gryffindors. Einer von Minervas Lieblingsschülern dieses Jahrgangs war aber ein Slytherin gewesen, Evan Rosier. Niemals hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass dieser wohlerzogene Sohn eines Irischen Bankiers irgendjemanden verletzen könnte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er schauerliche Morde und andere Gräueltaten begehen könnte. Und doch war Evan Rosier nach seinem Tod als Todesser identifiziert worden. Und Evan war lange Severus Snapes bester Freund gewesen, wenn ein solcher Ausdruck überhaupt im Zusammenhang mit Severus Snape genannt werden konnte. Sie hätten gewarnt sein sollen, aber vielleicht war es mit ihrer Menschenkenntnis ja doch nicht so weit her.

Und mit jener von Albus ebenso wenig, schien es…

Aber der Schulleiter hatte schon immer das Beste in jedem Menschen gesehen, und hatte dabei oft genug dessen offensichtliche Schwächen außer acht gelassen. Obwohl er sich sehr wohl über jene im Klaren gewesen war, hatte Albus es vorgezogen, nicht bei diesen Schwächen zu verweilen, sondern weiterzugehen, zweite Chancen zu gewähren. Minerva hatte diesen Charakterzug bewundert, hatte ihn als einen von Albus größten Stärken gesehen. Ja, für sie war er ein Vorbild gewesen, in diesem Zusammenhang, wie in so vielen anderen. Im Nachhinein hatte sich diese Fähigkeit zur Vergebung auch als Albus größte Schwäche erwiesen. Die Schwäche, die ihn sein Leben kostete.

Snape.

Natürlich wusste Minerva, dass es nicht nett war, so etwas zu sagen – sie hatte es auch schon damals gewusst – aber sie war erleichtert gewesen, als Severus Snape nicht ihrem, sondern dem Hause Slytherin zugeordnet worden war. Sie war auch nicht überrascht gewesen. Über die Jahre hatte sie eine Art siebten Sinn dafür entwickelt, vorherzusehen welchem Haus ein Schüler zugeteilt wurde.

Minerva hatte immer versucht, alle Schüler gleich zu behandeln, ganz unabhängig von ihrem Haus. Aber auch sie war nur ein Mensch und natürlich gab es Jugendliche, zu denen sie einen besseren Draht hatte, als zu anderen. Minerva schätzte Leistungsbereitschaft und Engagement, aber auch Freundlichkeit und ein offenes Herz, Respekt und eine gute Erziehung waren ihr wichtig. Es genügt wohl zu sagen, dass es Severus Snape an letzterem mangelte.

Aber hatte das allein ihn schon zu einem schlimmen Jungen gemacht?

Sicherlich nicht. Sie hatte Severus Snape vielleicht nicht gemocht, als er noch ein Junge war, aber er war nur das gewesen: ein einfacher Junge, mit einer wenig glücklichen Kindheit, der in der Gefahr gewesen war, vom rechten Wege abzukommen.

Minerva erinnerte sich noch genau an die Nacht an diesem ersten September: Dieser Ausdruck von Misstrauen, der auf seinem blassen Gesicht lag, diese dunklen Augen, forschend, aber zugleich auch verschlossen, vorsichtig. Er hatte so verzweifelt versucht seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten und hatte doch so impulsiv, so zornig auf jede noch so wohlgemeinte Geste reagiert.

Nein, Severus Snape hatte es niemandem leicht gemacht. Mit seinem ungehobelten und missmutigen Verhalten hatte er wirkungsvoll vertrieben, wer auch immer versuchte, zu ihm durchzukommen.

Fast jedes Jahr gab es einen oder zwei Schüler mit einer weniger positiven Kindheit, Schüler, deren Vertrauen man langsam gewinnen musste. Manche profitierten sehr von der Atmosphäre der Schule, der Sicherheit, die ihr Haus ihnen bot, und lebten sich schnell ein. Sie blühten förmlich auf, wurden zu starken, unabhängigen jungen Menschen. Remus Lupin, zum Beispiel. Andere wiederum waren schwieriger zu erreichen. Wenn die Schüler sich weigerten, sich ihren Lehrern anzuvertrauen, so mussten Minerva und ihre Kollegen auf Geduld und Offenheit zurückgreifen, und ein Gespür dafür entwickeln, wann und wo Hilfe benötigt und angenommen wurde.

Severus Snape war so ein zurückgezogener, misstrauischer Schüler gewesen. Minerva hatte nie den wahren Grund für sein Misstrauen Erwachsenen gegenüber erfahren. Nicht einmal als Mann hatte er je offen mit ihr über seine Kindheit gesprochen. Abgesehen von verächtlichen Kommentaren über ‚verzogene Gören' und Aussprüchen wie ‚Was dich nicht umbringt, härtet dich ab.', hatte Minerva nie mehr aus ihm heraus bekommen, das ihr erlaubt hätte, Vermutungen über sein scheinbar mehr als schwieriges Elternhaus anzustellen. Jeder, der es schaffte, näher an ihn heranzukommen, fand sich schnell ausgeschlossen, abgewiesen von einer Maske aus Reserviertheit und oft genug auch purer Garstigkeit. Er hatte diesen Schild über die Jahre hinweg zur Perfektion entwickelt.

Als Junge jedoch hatte sein Ausdruck mehr von Misstrauen gezeugt, nicht so sehr von Furcht, als vielmehr von einem ihm innewohnenden Argwohn. Sie sah ihn noch immer vor sich, wie er mit hängenden Schultern durch die Korridore schlich und durch einen Vorhang ungepflegten, schwarzen Haares nach seinen Mitschülern schielte. Irgendwie hatte er auf sie während seiner ersten Jahre in Hogwarts immer den Eindruck gemacht, gar nicht richtig anwesend zu sein, sich verstecken zu wollen. Sein ärmliches Aussehen hatte sie immer an eine graue Maus erinnert. Und doch glomm bereits dieses irritierende Funkeln in seinen dunklen, forschenden Augen, dieser Blick, den sie später zu fürchten begonnen hatte.

Außerhalb des Unterrichts hatte Minerva während seiner ersten Jahre in Hogwarts nicht viel von dem Jungen mitbekommen, und konnte mit Sicherheit nicht behaupten, ihn kennen gelernt zu haben. Severus Snape war im Grunde ein unauffälliger Schüler gewesen, schnell von Begriff, intelligent und begierig, zu lernen. Obwohl er nicht übermäßig begabt in ‚Verwandlung' war, legte er doch Ehrgeiz an den Tag und war willens, seine fehlende Neigung für das Fach dadurch wettzumachen, dass er umso mehr dafür arbeitete.

Und doch war es oft genug genau dieser flammende Ehrgeiz, es richtig zu machen, besser als die anderen zu sein, der ihm im Weg stand.

_Er saß in der letzten Reihe – er war zu spät gekommen, zum wiederholten Male._

_Sein Haar war zerzaust, sein Hemd zerknittert, und der Kragen seiner Robe war eingerissen, als er den Klassenraum mit fünfzehnminütiger Verspätung betrat. Außer Atem war er in die letzte Bank gerutscht und ließ seine Tasche lässig auf den Boden gleiten. Ihrer Ermahnung zu Pünktlichkeit begegnete er mit einem gemurmelten ‚'Tschuldigung, Professor', doch sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er, wenn überhaupt, damit genau das Gegenteil gemeint hatte. Zornig und vorwurfsvoll war sein Blick gewesen._

_Severus Snape._

_Sie würde nach dem Unterricht ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm führen müssen; vielleicht würde sie auch Horace auf den Jungen ansprechen. Es konnte so nicht weiter gehen._

_Der Junge hatte sich während des letzten Jahres verändert, aber nicht zu seinem Vorteil. Er hatte sein bisher unsicheres Wesen abgelegt – das wäre an sich zu begrüßen gewesen – aber Severus Snape war so verschlossen wie immer, doch nun verbarg er es hinter einem Schild aus Gereiztheit, Starrsinn und schierer Ungezogenheit._

_Minerva ahnte bereits, warum er schon wieder zu spät gekommen war. Höchstwahrscheinlich fand sie später die formale Beschwerde eines anderen Lehrers auf ihrem Schreibtisch, vielleicht auch die Bitte ein Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. In den letzten Wochen hatte es solche Vorfälle zur Genüge gegeben, und das, obwohl der Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch gar nicht so lange her war._

_Keine Woche, ja nicht einmal ein Tag verging ohne zumindest eine kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Schülern aus Slytherin, meistens Severus Snape, und Schülern ihres eigenen Hauses. Es hatte den Anschein, als wäre es schon wieder zu einem hitzigen Zusammenstoß auf dem Flur gekommen._

_Minerva war nur froh, dass Verwandlung nicht zu den Fächern zählte, in denen Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammen unterrichtet wurden. Es war eine der letzten Stunden am Nachmittag, eine Doppelstunde für die Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Das Thema dieser Stunde war Rückverwandlung. Die Schüler sollten ihre Gegenstände aus der letzten Stunde zurück in Handtaschen verwandeln. Sie arbeiteten mehr oder weniger ruhig, und Minerva McGonagall ließ ihre Augen über die Jungen und Mädchen wandern. Später würde sie von Tisch zu Tisch gehen, um die Arbeiten der Schüler zu begutachten, aber es war auch schon sehr aufschlussreich die Schüler jetzt ohne deren Wissen zu beobachten._

_Die meisten Schüler arbeiten zu zweit oder in kleinen Gruppen und halfen einander. Manche schafften die Zauber auf Anhieb, andere mussten es mehrmals versuchen. Einige waren konzentriert, einige waren mit ihren Gedanken offensichtlich schon mehr bei der bevorstehenden Quidditch-Saison, als bei der heutigen Unterrichtsstunde._

_Severus Snape wiederum, gab ein ganz anderes Bild ab: Der Junge saß alleine in der letzten Reihe. Er saß auf der Stuhlkante, tief gebeugt über den Kohlkopf auf seinem Tisch. Seine Augenbrauen hatte er in angestrengter Konzentration zusammengekniffen, was seinem blassen Gesicht ein ziemlich grimmiges, ja, fast drohendes, Aussehen verlieh._

_Minerva beobachtete ihn nun schon eine ganze Weile. Er war zweifellos talentiert, aber Verwandlung war offensichtlich nicht sein stärkstes Fach. Er führte den Zauberstab mit Geschick und seine Zaubersprüche waren präzise, und doch gelang es ihm nicht, die Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Und das schien ihn ganz gewaltig zu ärgern._

_Oh, ja, Severus Snape hatte ein ganz gehöriges Temperament. Es war auch jetzt zu sehen. Die Art, wie sich seine schmalen Schultern verkrampften, jedes Mal wenn er den Zauberstab hob, wie seine Knöchel weiß und angespannt auf seinem Handrücken hervortraten, all dies sprach von Ehrgeiz und der Ungeduld die Aufgabe zu schaffen._

_Wieder und wieder sah sie, wie er den Zauber aussprach. Der Kohlkopf zitterte und ein schwaches Leuchten ging von seinen Konturen aus. Und dann hörte es abrupt auf, der Kohlkopf lag entweder still oder er holperte geräuschvoll über den Tisch und auf den Boden hinab. Mit jedem weiteren missglückten Versuch wurde die Furche zwischen seinen dunklen Brauen tiefer und tiefer._

_Minerva beobachtete wie er hin und wieder finstere, boshafte Blicke hinüber zu den Mädchen aus Ravenclaw warf, die zu seiner Linken saßen. Sie würde ein Auge auf ihn haben müssen. Er war geschickt mit seinem Zauberstab und beherrschte hässliche Flüche. In seinem Missmut war Snape nie weit davon entfernt, schnelle Vergeltung zu üben, wenn ihn jemand nur schief ansah. Ein reizbarer junger Mann, nicht nur, wenn sein Stolz und sein Ehrgeiz betroffen waren. Bisher hatte er sich jedoch nur selten im Unterricht daneben benommen, und er hatte sich auch jetzt im Griff._

_Minerva stand auf und ging langsam zwischen den Reihen der Schüler umher, verbesserte hier die Bewegung des Zauberstabs, korrigierte dort die Aussprache des Zauberspruchs, und bewegte sich so allmählich auf die letzte Bank zu._

_Sie war jetzt nur noch einige Schritte von dem mürrischen Jungen entfernt, als Severus Snape entnervt seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch warf. Sie hörte ihn ‚Verdammter Kohlkopf!' knurren, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl flegelhaft zurücklehnte. Es war eher Ärger als Frustration, der seine Stimme färbte._

_Es war eine instinktive Bewegung, eine Geste der Ermutigung. Sie tat es mit allen Schülern, und sie dachte sich definitiv nichts dabei, als sie seine Schulter berührte, ihn ermutigen wollte den Spruch noch einmal zu versuchen._

_Vielleicht hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie sie zu ihm getreten war – nein, er hatte es ganz gewiss nicht bemerkt, so vertieft war er in seine Aufgabe gewesen. In jedem Fall sprang er auf und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr um, wobei er seinen Stuhl umwarf._

_Für einen Augenblick meinte Minerva Panik in seinem Blick zu erkennen, und seine kopflose Reaktion schien genau das zu bestätigen, aber was auch immer es gewesen war, es verschwand sofort wieder und wurde von einer zornigen Miene abgelöst. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", zischte er, und seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. Er hatte diesen Blick, diesen Blick starker Ablehnung, ja, sogar Verachtung, und Minerva fragte sich, was ihn in dieser heftigen Weise auf eine solch harmlose Geste reagieren ließ._

_Es verlangte Minerva McGonagalls Selbstbeherrschung alles ab, ihn nicht für seinen unverschämten Ausbruch zurechtzuweisen, aber sie musste ihm seine Überraschtheit zu Gute halten. „Schon gut, Mr. Snape. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Warum setzen Sie sich nicht einfach wieder hin und versuchen die Verwandlung noch mal?", schlug sie etwas steif vor. Es fiel ihr schwer den sanften Ton zu treffen, den sie anschlagen wollte._

_Der Junge tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde, doch er tat es widerwillig und starrte seine Klassenkameraden, die Zeugen seines Ausbruchs geworden waren, bitterböse an, Ravenclaws ebenso wie Slytherins. Minerva nahm sich Zeit, um ihm die Verwandlung noch einmal zu erklären. Es lag nicht daran, dass ihm das nötige Talent oder die magische Kraft dazu fehlte. Sie hatte ihn erst vor einer Woche im Duellier-Club gesehen, und er hatte zweifellos von beidem eine gute Portion mitbekommen. Aber als sie jetzt neben ihm stand, konnte Minerva die Ablehnung und den Widerwillen förmlich sehen, die von ihm ausgingen._

_Konzentration auf die anstehende Aufgabe war natürlich wichtig, um einen Zauberspruch erfolgreich auszuführen. Aber während Severus Snape keine Probleme mit der Konzentration hatte, so fehlte ihm offensichtlich das mentale Verständnis für die Verwandlung an sich. Als sie ihm das auch sagte, warf er ihr einen mehr als skeptischen Blick zu. Er brauchte gar nichts zu sagen, sein Gesicht allein sprach Bände; es war ein Ausdruck gelangweilten Desinteresses. Wenn überhaupt, dann ärgerte es ihn, dass sie es wagte, ihn vor der Klasse zu korrigieren._

_Es hätte sie nicht überraschen sollen, dass sie ihn verächtlich, ‚So, ein Scheiß! Als ob irgendjemand von uns eine Handtasche bräuchte!', murmeln hörte, als er später seine Sachen zusammenpackte. Sein Gesicht war hinter einem Vorhang aus strähnigem schwarzem Haar verborgen, und so konnte Minerva über seinen Gesichtsausdruck nur spekulieren, als eine Tirade von Schimpfworten – es konnte nur das sein – seinen Abzug begleitete._

So war Severus Snape – furchtbar zurückgezogen und wortkarg, doch wenn er den Mund aufmachte, war alles, was er sagte, nur unverfroren und patzig.

Der Junge verbrachte diesen Abend in seinem dritten Schuljahr mit Nachsitzen, jedoch nicht für seine Schroffheit, sondern dafür, dass er einen Gryffindor-Erstklässler auf dem Flur verhext hatte. Wie so oft hatte Minerva McGonagall keine Ahnung, was der Auslöser für diesen Vorfall gewesen war. Soweit sie wusste, waren irgendwie auch Sirius Black und Remus Lupin dabei gewesen, doch beide hatten ihre Unschuld beteuert. Sie hätten nur gesehen, wie Snape den Erstklässler ganz ohne Grund verhext hatte, so sagten sie.

Obwohl Minerva vermutete, dass die Jungen aus ihrem eigenen Haus nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen waren, hatte sie ihnen nichts nachweisen können. Das Gryffindor Quartett und Severus Snape verband eine ganz eigene Geschichte: Sie konnten sich einander kaum auf Reichweite ihrer Zauberstäbe nähern, ohne einander an die Kehle zu gehen, und das oft genug im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Mehr als einmal war dabei eine dritte Person in die Schusslinie geraten.

Und Snapes Reaktion war trotziges Schweigen gewesen. Die Tage, an denen er blass und bebend vor Zorn, alle Welt beschuldigte und ‚Ich war's nicht!' schrie, waren vorbei.

„Ich bekomme sowieso Nachsitzen, da brauche ich die ganze Sache nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen", hatte er grimmig gesagt, und finster in Blacks und Lupins Richtung gestarrt. Aber er hatte natürlich Recht gehabt, immerhin war er es gewesen, der den anderen Schüler, noch dazu einen jüngeren, verhext hatte.

Auch dieses Mal, wie bei so vielen anderen Vorfällen auch, hatte Snape seinen Groll über Wochen mit sich herum getragen, nur darauf wartend, dass sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot, zurückzuschlagen, so schien es Minerva. Zumindest hatte sie Lunte gerochen, als ‚ihre Jungs' während des Halloween-Festes beim Hausmeister Pringle hatten nachsitzen müssen, und – rein zufällig – Severus Snape hämisch grinsend in der Eingangshalle gestanden und beobachtet hatte, wie sie die Jungen zum Raum des Hausmeisters begleitete. Minerva hätte ihren Hut darauf verwettet, dass Severus Snape seine Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Sein Grinsen war einfach zu schadenfroh gewesen.

Auch James Potter hatte es gesehen. „Pass bloß auf, Snape!", hatte er den anderen Jungen angeknurrt.

So war die Lage zwischen ihnen gewesen. Ganz sicher hatte auch dieser Vorfall Folgen gehabt, aber Minerva kannte sie nicht.

Es war das Schicksal eines jeden Lehrers, nur Bruchstücke von dem zu erfahren, was sich zwischen den Schülern abspielte. Sie konnten ihren Augen und Ohren ganz einfach nicht überall haben. Und überhaupt sollten die Schüler dazu angeregt werden, ihren Zwist unter sich auszumachen. Das taten sie auch, auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise, und oft genug nur gerade so im Rahmen der Schulordnung. Es war nicht immer einfach mit anzuschauen, wie sie stritten und rangen, ohne einzugreifen. Potter, Black und Snape schienen dabei mit ihrer niemals enden wollenden Fehde sogar alle anderen zu übertreffen.

Horace, der damalige Hauslehrer von Slytherin, hatte das alles nicht so eng gesehen. „Es sind Jungs, Minerva", pflegte er zu sagen, „so sind sie eben."

Und Minerva selbst? Natürlich war sie nicht erfreut darüber gewesen, dass ‚ihre Jungs' jedes Mal Streiche ausheckten, wenn sie nur ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten. Die unzähligen Male, die sie Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen oder ihnen eine gehörige Standpauke zu halten gehabt hatte, waren recht ärgerlich gewesen. Aber ihre Streiche waren meistens einfach nur das gewesen, Dummjungenstreiche.

Minerva musste sogar zugeben, dass es manchmal recht amüsant gewesen war, Black und Potter – denn diese beiden waren in jedem Fall der Kern von Gryffindors Viererpack gewesen – dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich aus den haarsträubendsten Situationen herauswanden, in die sie sich selbst manövriert hatten. Mit den unschuldigsten Mienen hatten sie Minerva angesehen und ihre Unschuld beteuert oder zumindest versucht, das Strafmaß auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Sie waren immer äußerst einfallsreich darin gewesen, Ausreden zu erfinden, die erklärten wie und warum ihre Missetaten zustande gekommen waren.

Ganz gewiss hatte nie böser Wille hinter ihren Streichen gestanden. Und was die Streitereien anging, die sie mit Snape hatten... nun, Minerva konnte nicht behaupten, dass Severus Snape es mit seinem feindseligen Verhalten und seinen gehässigen Bemerkungen nicht auch auf Ärger angelegt hätte.

So wenig Minerva über die Gründe für den Streit an jenem Tag wusste, so wenig wusste sie auch darüber, was diese Antipathien zwischen Severus Snape und ‚ihren Jungs' überhaupt ausgelöst hatte. Sie schienen überhaupt keinen Grund zu benötigen, um aneinander zu geraten.

Kämpfe und heimliche nächtliche Duelle zwischen Snape und ‚ihren Jungs', bei letzteren ganz besonders James und Sirius, waren an der Tagesordnung und wenn sie nicht kämpften, so hatten sie sich zumindest während der Mahlzeiten böse Blicke zugeworfen und sich in den Gängen bissige Bemerkungen zugerufen. Darin waren sie sich absolut ebenbürtig und keine Standpauke, kein Nachsitzen hatte irgendeinen Erfolg gehabt, auf keinen von ihnen.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte. Es war wenig sinnvoll, jetzt der einen oder anderen Partei die Schuld daran zuzuschreiben. Sirius Black und James Potter, das berüchtigte Paar, waren keine Heiligen gewesen, ganz gewiss nicht. Minerva war sich dessen wohl bewusst, aber zum Streiten gehören immer zwei – oder fünf, in diesem Fall – und Severus Snape war auch kein Unschuldslamm gewesen...

‚_Unschuldslamm. Nein, das ganz gewiss nicht!'_

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. _Himmel, dieser Junge ist zu einem Mörder geworden – einem vielfachen noch dazu!_ Vielleicht hatte sie Severus Snape nicht gemocht, aber zu dieser Zeit hätte sie nicht im Traum daran gedacht, was aus dem blassen, unfreundlichen Slytherin einmal werden würde.

Auf einmal hatte Minerva das Bedürfnis nach mehr als einem Glas Scotch. Das war natürlich nicht möglich. Zum Einen war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob sie in der Lage wäre wieder aufzuhören, sobald sie einmal damit begonnen hätte, ihre Verzweiflung mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit zu ertränken. Ein klarer Kopf aber war das Mindeste, was sie brauchen würde, um den kommenden Tag zu überstehen.

Sie würde hier in Albus Büro wahrscheinlich sowieso keinen Single-Malt finden, hier, wo alles essbare entweder von äußerst bizarrem Geschmack oder aber unerträglich süß war. Ihr Geschmack in Sachen Alkohol war eine der Dinge, über die sich Albus und Minerva nie hatten einigen können.

Minervas Blick wanderte hinüber zu dem hohen Bücherregal. Dort, im obersten Fach, hinter einem ledergebundenen Wälzer, der ersten Ausgabe von ‚Zwölf Anwendungsmöglichkeiten von Drachenblut – eine Abhandlung von Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore' hielt Albus, wie sie wusste, ein kleines Fläschchen Heidelbeerlikör versteckt. ‚Ein süßer Tropfen in einer schweren Stunde', so hatte Albus immer zu sagen gepflegt, und griff auf Humor und Süßes zurück, wenn sich anderen bereits der Magen umdrehte.

Eine schwere Stunde. Wenn diese Nacht keine war, welche Zeit war es dann?

Minerva wurde es allein beim Gedanken daran schlecht. Und doch war es nicht so sehr die Vorstellung des dickflüssigen und süßen roten Saftes, die ihr übel werden ließ, sondern vielmehr der Gedanke an Albus und die schrecklichen Ereignisse der letzten Stunden. Sie lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief ein. Minerva nahm ihre Brille ab und legte sie auf dem Schreibtisch neben einem Stapel unfertiger Einladungen ab, dann begann sie ihren Nasenrücken zu massieren, während ihr Geist zurück zu dem Mann wanderte, der all das Elend über diese Nacht gebracht hatte.

Snape.

‚_Bei Merlin, ich habe ihn nicht gemocht, diesen Jungen!',_ dachte Minerva, während sie sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief, an was sie sich aus Severus Snapes Schultagen erinnerte.

Der Junge war ein Quälgeist gewesen, beliebt weder beim Kollegium noch bei seinen Mitschülern, ein kleiner Petzer und ein Klugscheißer, seine Absichten selten durchschaubar. Es waren mit Sicherheit nicht nur ‚ihre Jungs' gewesen, mit denen er in Streit geraten war. Und was immer auch geschehen war, Snape war meistens der Erste gewesen, der die Schuld andern in die Schuhe geschoben hatte, und noch schneller war er dabei gewesen, wenn es gegolten hatte, es anderen heimzahlen.

Ein weiterer Vorfall kam Minerva in den Sinn, oder eher eine ganze Reihe an Vorfällen, von denen sie einen selbst miterlebt hatte. Wie viele Schüler seines Alters, hatte auch Severus Snape, bis dahin schmächtig und klein, im Alter von etwa fünfzehn Jahren einen Wachstumsschub durchgemacht. Innerhalb von Wochen war er um fast fünf Zentimeter gewachsen, was ihn nur noch viel dürrer hatte werden lassen und in den wohlbekannten Symptomen resultiert hatte.

Es war an einem Freitag morgen gewesen, während der gemeinsamen Stunde von Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Severus Snape hatte schon schlecht ausgesehen, als er den Klassenraum betrat, doch er hatte ihr pampig versichert, dass es ihm prima ginge, ganz als ob etwas anderes zu behaupten eine gemeine Beleidigung gewesen wäre. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich nicht wohlgefühlt, was wenig später klar geworden war, als plötzliche Hektik in den hinteren Reihen Minerva mitten in der Stunde unterbrochen hatte.

Severus Snape hatte offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren, war geräuschlos von seinem Stuhl gerutscht, und hing nun nach einer Seite über dem Tisch. Auch sein Zauberstab war seinen kraftlosen Fingern entglitten. Einige Mädchen hatten gekichert, die Jungen hatten gelassen über die missliche Lage ihres Klassenkameraden gespöttelt. Die Slytherins blickten finster in Richtung der Ravenclaws, als ob es deren Schuld war, doch keiner von ihnen ergriff die Initiative. Der Einzige, der versucht hatte, zu helfen, war Evan Rosier, der seinen Freund geschüttelt und ihn leicht auf die Wangen geschlagen hatte.

Minerva war zu Hilfe geeilt und hatte ein Fläschchen Riechsalz aus den Falten ihrer Lehrerrobe geangelt. Es war nicht selten bei Schülern dieses Alters, in dem Kreislaufprobleme ein häufiges Nebensymptom der Pubertät waren. Die magische Anstrengung, die mit dem Einüben schwieriger Verwandlungen einherging, tat ein übriges. Es war freilich ein Problem, das häufiger bei jungen Hexen auftrat. Doch Minervas kleines Fläschchen hatte schon eine ganze Menge Schüler wieder zu Bewusstsein gebracht, und auch Severus Snape hatte hierbei keine Ausnahme gemacht.

Er war allerdings nicht im Mindesten dankbar für die Hilfe gewesen. ‚Schlecht erzogen', war Minerva als erstes in den Sinn gekommen, und das traf es so ziemlich. Anscheinend hatte Severus nichts anderes gelernt, um mit der Beschämung und der Wut, die er zweifellos verspürte, umzugehen, als seinen vermeintlichen Gegner zu attackieren. Dem unreifen Kommentar ‚Du bist so ein Mädchen, Snape! Kippt um wie ein...!', der seinen Abzug in Richtung Krankenflügel begleitet hatte, waren ein rasch gezückter Zauberstab und ein wohlplatzierter Fluch gefolgt, und es endete damit, dass Snape Nachsitzen bekommen und Adrian Thistlebloom das ganze Wochenende unter roten, kratzenden Pusteln gelitten hatte.

Ja, Snape war leicht reizbar. Dass er schon bei seiner Auswahlzeremonie beinahe das Mädchen aus Hufflepuff verhext hatte, oder auch der Vorfall mit dem Gobstones Set, waren nur kleine Ausblicke auf den Jähzorn des ansonsten introvertierten Jungen gewesen. Es war jedoch nicht nur reine Ungezogenheit seinerseits. Es schien vielmehr eine Schutzmaßnahme zu sein, vielleicht getreu dem Motto ‚Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung'. Und das hatte ihn mehr als einmal schon in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Ganz spontan, ohne auch groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen, fielen Minerva mindestens ein Dutzend Gelegenheiten ein, bei denen er nur allzu willig den Sticheleien seiner Mitschüler erlegen war. Oft hatte nur ein falscher Blick gereicht, um ihn auf hundertachtzig zu bringen.

Gerade die vier Gryffindors schienen so auf Severus Snape zu wirken, wie ein rotes Tuch auf einen Stier. Minerva wusste nichts über die Ursachen dieser Abneigung. Sie beruhten ganz ohne Zweifel auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber keiner der Zauberer hatte ihr je eine Erklärung gegeben, ‚ihre Jungs' nicht, und Severus Snape schon gar nicht.

Ob es Querelen im Hogwarts Express oder beleidigende Tiraden vor den Klassenzimmertüren gewesen waren, ob sie es im Duellier-Club ausgetragen oder sich hinterrücks in den Fluren verhext hatten, sie hatten es nie fertigbekommen, das aus der Welt zu schaffen, was auch immer es war, das da zwischen ihnen stand. Genauso wenig war auch nur einer von ihnen durch drohendes Nachsitzen abgeschreckt worden. Es war ein Teufelskreis aus rächen und es heimgezahlt bekommen.

Irgendwann während ihrer Schulzeit waren die Dinge jedoch aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wann, konnte Minerva jedoch nicht mehr genau festmachen. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie es soweit überhaupt hatte kommen können. Niemand hatte es kommen sehen.

* * *

**A/N:** Das zweite Kapitel... Ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen.

Vielen Dank Euch allen,

haley


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **J. K. Rowling hat diese wundervollen Charaktere geschaffen. Ich befreie sie nur vorläufig aus ihrer erzwungenen Passivität...

**BETA LESER:** Vielen, vielen Dank, DerEisbaer! Du machst das spitze!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel Drei

Irgendwann während ihrer Schulzeit der Jungen waren die Dinge jedoch aus dem Ruder gelaufen, wann genau, konnte Minerva jedoch nicht mehr festmachen. Sie hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie es überhaupt soweit kommen konnte; niemand hatte es kommen sehen.

_Der Ruf des Schulleiters über das Flohnetzwerk kam kurz nach Mitternacht. Das Schuljahresende stand bevor, und brachte Unmengen von Hausaufgaben und Aufsätzen mit sich, die darauf warteten korrigiert und benotet zu werden. Nur ungern stellte Minerva McGonagall daher ihren Federkiel in seinem Messinghalter ab und schloss das Tintenfass. Während sie noch ein _Siccare _über die Aufsätze der Viertklässler murmelte, damit die rote Tinte nicht übers ganze Blatt verschmiert würde, fragte sie sich, was wohl der Grund für den so ungelegen kommenden, dringenden Ruf zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde war._

_Sie musste jedoch nicht lange darüber grübeln. Kaum hatte Minerva das große Treppenhaus erreicht, hörte sie auch schon den keuchenden Atem von Hogwarts derzeitigem Zaubertränkemeister und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Horace Slughorn. Sie wartete bis sich der dickbäuchige Mann die Stufen herauf gearbeitet hatte. Er bot einen ungewohnten Anblick, wie er da vor ihr stand. Er trug bequeme Kleidung, eine schwere Drachenhaut-Schürze war noch immer um seinen Bauch gebunden, und seine modische Robe, die normalerweise gepflegt und sauber war, war knittrig, der Kragen umgeschlagen._

„'_Nacht, Minerva", grummelte er, als er den Treppenabsatz erreichte. Dann blieb Horace erst einmal stehen und japste nach Luft, bevor er weitersprach. „Diese Treppen werden noch mal mein Tod sein", keuchte er._

„_Oh nein, Horace", entgegnete Minerva lachend, als sie gemeinsam weiter in Richtung des Büros des Schulleiters gingen, „glasierte Ananas-Stücke und zu viel guter Wein werden irgendwann dein Tod sein."_

„_Minerva, du bist so eine Spielverderberin!", beschwerte sich Horace scherzend. „Nimm doch einem alten Mann (hm, ob der damals schon ein alter Mann war? Das spielt immerhin 20 Jahre vor HBP) nicht die einzige Freude, die er in seinem Leben noch hat."_

_Minerva schnaubte nur. Wenn irgendjemand ein Kenner des ‚savoir-vivre' war, so war es Horace Slughorn. „Wenn ich mich richtig entsinne, Horace, warst du erst letzte Woche auf dem Wohltätigkeitsfest des Ministeriums", sagte sie spitz, „und rein zufällig weiß ich, dass sie das traditionelle Fünf-Gänge-Menü nicht durch Wasser und Brot ersetzt haben."_

„_Ah, meine Liebe, du kennst mich zu gut!", lachte Horace und tätschelte Minervas Arm. „Sag, weißt _du_, was der Grund für dieses ‚Geisterstunden-Treffen' ist?"_

„_Ich habe keine Ahnung, Horace", antwortete Minerva wahrheitsgemäß, „Aber jetzt da ich sehe, dass uns beide der gleiche Ruf ereilt hat, würde ich es wage,n eine Vermutung auszusprechen", murmelte sie düster. In diesen Tagen war es wirklich nicht schwer zu erraten, um welche Schüler es ging, wenn die Hauslehrer von Slytherin und Gryffindor gemeinsam ins Büro des Schulleiters zitiert wurden._

„_Nun, ja... es scheint zur Gewohnheit geworden zu sein, nicht wahr?", sagte Horace locker. Minerva konnte nicht begreifen, wie der Mann all diese Querelen so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte, und das ärgerte sie._

„_Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht einen deiner Schüler vermisst, Horace?", stichelte sie. „Befinden sich wirklich alle tief schlafend in ihren Betten?"_

_Das war zu scharf gewesen, bemerkte sie, kaum dass Horace neben ihr entrüstet aufschnaubte. Bei Merlin, sie hatte von all dem genug! Noch anderthalb Jahre, dann wären sie endgültig alle fort! Während der letzten Jahre hatte sie mehr als einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob sie für ihren Job überhaupt noch geeignet war. Nicht dass ihr das Unterrichten oder der Umgang mit den Schülern missfiele – bei weitem nicht – aber die angespannte Situation außerhalb der sicheren Mauern des Schlosses beanspruchte ihre Nerven und erschwerte es nur noch mehr, auch noch diese Querelen zwischen den Häusern zu ertragen._

„_Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du einen langen Urlaub brauchst, Minerva, deshalb werde ich diese Anspielung ignorieren - dieses eine Mal nur!"_

_Meine Güte, Horace klang wirklich verärgert, und das zurecht. Sie hatte Slytherin gegenüber keine Vorurteile, wirklich nicht! Sie arbeitete hart daran, gegen dieses Haus nicht voreingenommen zu sein, aber es fiel ihr einfach unheimlich schwer, nicht alle Mitglieder des Hauses Slytherin in einem Topf zu werfen._

„_Nur weil ein oder zwei bekanntere Vertreter meines Hauses sich für... nun, lass uns sagen, ‚extremistischere' Positionen entschieden haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir alle auf dem gleichen Weg sind, Minerva!"_

"_Das weiß ich doch, Horace. Es tut mir leid", entgegnete Minerva reumütig. Ihr älterer Kollege hatte natürlich Recht, aber manchmal war es einfach schwer, unvoreingenommen zu bleiben, ganz besonders angesichts des Rassismus und des Terrors, die sich immer weiter ausbreiteten. Zu viele der sich sammelnden ‚Dunklen Armee' waren Slytherins..._

_Sie hatten den steinernen Wasserspeier erreicht, der den Aufgang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte. Er sprang augenblicklich zur Seite, und sein Schatten verzerrte sich auf höchst gespenstische Weise im silbrigen Mondlicht. Minerva schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie Horace auf der Rolltreppe nachfolgte. Das ließ gar nichts Gutes erahnen._

_Das Büro des Schulleiters bot einen ungewohnten Anblick. Verschiedene Dinge stachen Minerva sofort ins Auge, als sie den Raum betrat und über Horaces Schulter hinweg sah. Sie blieb abrupt stehen._

_Mehrere frisch aufgesteckte Kerzen warfen ein helles Licht auf den Schreibtisch. Es würde ein langes Treffen werden._

_Stapel von Pergamentrollen, offene Bücher und eine halbvolle Teetasse zeugten davon, dass Albus von diesem Vorfall genauso überrascht gewesen war, wie sie, um was auch immer es ging._

_Albus stand dem Fenster zugewandt. Sein Kopf war gebeugt, seine Hände hatte er auf dem Fensterbrett aufgestützt. Er trug noch immer seinen violetten Hausrock._

_Neben Albus saß Fawkes auf seiner Stange, trat unruhig umher, spreizte die Flügel und sträubte seine Federn. Der Vogel war aufgeregter als Minerva ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Und dasselbe galt für den Schulleiter, wenn der Phönix Albus wirklich ein so enger Vertrauter war, wie Minerva es immer vermutete._

_Der Rest des Büros war nur spärlich erleuchtet, die Wände und Ecken lagen im Dunkeln._

_Sechs Stühle waren um den Tisch bereitgestellt, vier rechts davon, zwei links. Albus erwartete offensichtlich noch mehr Besucher._

_Die Atmosphäre war gespannt, und als Albus auf ihr Eintreten nicht reagierte, war Minerva dankbar für Horaces direkte und unerschütterliche Art. „Was ist los, Albus?", bellte er, betrat das Büro und ließ sich sofort auf einem der Stühle nieder. Doch Albus reagierte noch immer nicht._

_Minerva hörte ein Rascheln zu ihrer Rechten, und drehte sich überrascht um. Sie hatte keine weitere Person im Raum bemerkt._

_Es hätte sie wirklich nicht wundern sollen, wen sie dort sah, denn diese Treffen hatten üblicherweise nur einen einzigen Grund. Doch nun, da die Umstände dieses Treffens bereits ihren Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen hatten, versetzte ihr der Anblick von James Potter einen Stich, und sie sah ihn aus argwöhnisch zusammengekniffenen Augen an._

„_Professor", murmelte der junge Mann, und nickte ihr zum Gruß zu. Doch diese Geste beruhigte Minervas Nerven nicht im Mindesten, ganz im Gegenteil, sie alarmierte sie nur noch mehr._

_Sie brauchte keine Legilimentik, um Potters schlechtes Gewissen zu erkennen. James Potter hatte mit Sicherheit etwas auf dem Herzen. Er, der sonst durch sein cooles und selbstbewusstes Auftreten glänzte, stand mit hängenden Schultern vor ihr. Eine Strähne seines zerzausten Haarschopfs hing ihm vorwitzig ins Gesicht, als er zu seiner Hauslehrerin herüber sah. Er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, sah dann abrupt weg und starrte auf seine Schuhe._

_Das gab Minerva nur noch mehr Grund, ihn streng anzublicken. „Mr. Potter", erwiderte sie seinen Gruß mit scharfer Stimme. Das schien ihm sein auffälliges Verhalten bewusst zu machen und er sah sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln an._

_Der Junge hatte etwas, das hatte sie schon immer gespürt. Er hatte diese Ausstrahlung, die es einem unmöglich machte, ihm auf längere Zeit böse zu sein, was auch immer er angestellt hatte. Doch diese Situation bereitete ihm ganz offensichtlich ein gehöriges Unbehagen. In einer weiteren Verlegenheitsgeste umklammerte er mit seinem rechten Arm seinen Bauch, brachte seine linke Hand zum Mund, und begann anstelle seiner Lippe nun nervös auf seinen Fingernägeln herumzubeißen._

_Horace hatte sich in seinem Stuhl umgedreht. Als er James Potter erkannt, zwinkerte er Minerva bedeutungsvoll zu. „Was sagtest du doch gleich darüber, dass meine Schüler nicht im Bett seien, Minerva?"_

_Minerva räusperte sich unangenehm berührt und schluckte dann. Fast entging ihr dadurch, wie James Potter bei Slughorns Worten unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat._

„_Albus, was ist passiert? Worauf warten wir?", fragte sie, und trat einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu._

_Sie zuckte zusammen, als Albus sich endlich umdrehte. Das Gesicht des alten Zauberers war besorgt, ja, es hatte fast einen gequälten Ausdruck. Doch bevor Albus auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew betraten das Büro. Sie trugen noch immer ihre Schulroben, und waren scheinbar auch noch nicht im Bett gewesen. Sofort bemerkte Minerva die nervösen Blicke, die sich die Jungen zuwarfen: James Potter sah schuldbewusst drein. Sirius Black warf ihm einen fragenden, ja, sogar etwas verschlagenen Blick zu, und auch Peter Pettigrew sah James an. Sein Blick jedoch war unsicher, und er schien auf ein ermutigendes Zeichen von Potter zu hoffen._

_Nein, das verhieß gar nichts Gutes, und der Vertreter aus Slytherin in dieser kleinen Runde fehlte noch immer._

„_Albus?", fragte Minerva erneut. Sie war sich mit einem Mal sehr sicher, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was sich hier gleich abspielte._

_Albus sah die drei Jungen lange streng und durchdringend an, bevor er sie mit einem Nicken auf die Stühle zu seiner Linken hinwies. „Nehmt Platz!", sagte er ernst, und Minerva bedeutete den Jungen entschlossen, sofort Folge zu leisten._

_Black versuchte Potter irgendetwas mitzuteilen, der aber schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf, und sah Black durchdringend an. Doch Black schien noch nicht zufrieden zu sein, zuckte mit den Schultern und flüsterte Potter lautlos ein verwirrtes ‚Was denn?' zu._

„_Ruhe jetzt, Black, Potter!", fuhr Minerva die Beiden an, und griff sie fest an der Schulter. „Was auch immer ihr dieses Mal angestellt habt, ihr habt schon genug Schwierigkeiten, und Merlin steh euch bei, wenn ihr durch euer ungezogenes Verhalten noch alles viel schlimmer macht!"_

_Albus war seltsam ruhig geblieben. Er, der die Schüler normalerweise verteidigte, wenn Minervas Strenge mit ihr durchging, sah die Jungen nur aufmerksam an. Seine Augen ruhten sekundenlang auf jedem einzelnen von ihnen. Minerva konnte sich nicht sicher sein, aber sie vermutete, dass Albus hier auf mehr als nur seine Menschenkenntnis zurückgriff._

_Als er dann endlich sprach, war die Stimme des Schulleiters betrübt, sein Gesicht ernst. „Minerva, Horace", sagte er, „in dieser Nacht gab es einen schwerwiegenden Zwischenfall, der einen deiner Schüler betrifft, Horace: Severus Snape..."_

‚Warum überrascht mich das nicht?', _fragte sich Minerva, und sah von Albus hinüber zu ihrem Kollegen, der mit einem Mal um einiges aufmerksamer als zuvor wirkte. Dann folgte sie Horaces Blick der auf ihre Schüler gerichtet war. Wenn sich irgendetwas in den Gesichtern der drei Jungen getan hatte, so sah James noch schuldbewusster drein, Peters Gesichtsaudruck war nun sehr besorgt, und Sirius Black starrte nur finster die gegenüberliegende Wand an._

_Albus hatte jedoch noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen. „... und dem fehlenden Mitglied aus Gryffindors Quartett, Remus Lupin."_

„_Bei Merlin!", schoss es Minerva plötzlich durch den Kopf, als sich die Fakten plötzlich wie die Teile eines Puzzles zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügten. „Nein!", stieß sie atemlos hervor. „Albus! Was ist geschehen? Wurde jemand verletzt?"_

_Doch noch bevor Albus weitersprechen konnte, drangen von draußen gedämpfte Stimmen ins Büro. Minerva konnte die eindringlichen Worte von Hogwarts Heilerin, Poppy Pomfrey, ausmachen, die plötzlich durch die aufgebrachte Stimme Severus Snapes unterbrochen wurden. „Nein, ich werde ihren bescheuerten Beruhigungstrank verdammt noch mal nicht nehmen! Und jetzt lassen sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"_

_Die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf, und ein blasser, mitgenommen aussehender Severus Snape blieb im Eingang stehen. Er machte irgendwie einen ziemlich erschöpften Eindruck auf Minerva. Doch auf die freundlichen Worte des Schulleiters hin, „Ah, Mr. Snape, bitte treten sie doch ein!", richtete der Junge sich auf. Seine Augen schossen blitzschnell durch den Raum. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, so hätte Gryffindor innerhalb von Sekunden drei Schüler und eine Lehrerin und Hogwarts seinen Direktor verloren._

_Die Situation war schon vor Snapes Eintreten zum Zerreißen gespannt gewesen. Jetzt aber schien sie zu eskalieren, als Potter unbehaglich „Snape...", murmelte und einen halbherzigen Versuch unternahm aufzustehen, dabei jedoch von Black zurückgehalten wurde._

_Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab gezückt, und auch Black, Potter und Pettigrew zögerten keinen Augenblick._

_Minerva und Horace waren jedoch sofort an der Seite ihrer Schüler, und versuchten die scheinbar unabwendbare Eskalation zu verhindern. Das würde ein schwieriges Unterfangen sein._

_Snape zuckte ärgerlich mit der Schulter, um Horaces Hand loszuwerden. Sein Blick verriet äußerste Erregung, doch lag darin auch noch etwas anderes, eine fast boshafte Schadenfreude. Die Luft um ihn flimmerte als er Potter anfauchte: „Halt bloß deine Klappe, Potter. Dieses Mal war einmal zu viel!" Und zu Slughorn fuhr er nicht weniger rabiat fort: „Und Sie nehmen ihre Hände weg!" Seine Augen glitzerten fast irre, als er sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl sinken ließ. Selbst jetzt, da er offensichtlich müde und aufgewühlt war, hatte Severus Snape etwas Düsteres und Feindseliges an sich, und das gefiel Minerva überhaupt nicht._

„_Ruhe jetzt, und zwar alle", herrschte Albus die Jungen an. Diesen Tonfall benutzte er nur äußerst selten, und nur dann, wenn die Situation ein hartes Durchgreifen verlangte. _

_Auch die Schüler verstanden ihn sofort und setzten sich wieder, wenn auch widerwillig. Sie waren noch immer erregt und starrten einander finster an. Minerva fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt dem zuhören würden, was Albus ihnen zu sagen hätte._

_Sie selbst jedoch würde aufmerksam zuhören, denn sie wusste noch immer nicht, was eigentlich vorgefallen war._

_Albus atmete tief durch. Seine Hände griffen fest um die Rückenlehne seines Stuhles, und er blickte erneut jeden einzelnen der Jungen an, bevor er in einer beängstigend ruhigen Stimme zu sprechen fort fuhr:„Ihr wisst alle, warum ihr heute hier seid. Mr. Snape hatte eine nicht ganz zufällige, doch unerwartete und daher beinahe katastrophale Begegnung mit einem Werwolf. Das ist ein sehr ernster Vorfall, der niemals hätte geschehen dürfen..."_

_In diesem Moment war von Snape ein höhnisches Schnauben zu vernehmen, das der Schulleiter jedoch ignorierte. „... Doch da ich offensichtlich zu viel Vertrauen in das Verantwortungsbewusstsein unreifer Jungen gelegt habe, trage auch ich einen Teil der Schuld. Ich bin allerdings zutiefst enttäuscht, und dieser Vorfall kann nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben."_

_Minerva hatte ihre Augen seitwärts auf ihre Schüler gerichtet. Für einen Moment jedoch warf sie einen Blick hinüber zu Snape, gerade im richtigen Moment um ein Lächeln des Triumphes über sein Gesicht flackern zu sehen. _‚Was geht hier vor sich?', _fragte sie sich._

_Dann richtete sich James Potter in seinem Stuhl auf, und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Black._

„_Haben Sie etwas dazu zu sagen, Mr. Potter?", fragte der Schulleiter ernst._

„_Ich- ja." James schluckte schwer. Minerva hatte ihn noch nie so kleinlaut gesehen. „Remus hat damit nichts zu tun. Er... er wusste gar nichts davon."_

„_Lügner!", kam Snapes unmittelbare, hitzige Reaktion. „Natürlich wusste- " Aber er wurde von Horaces beschwichtigender Hand und Albus, „Einen Moment noch, Mr. Snape. Alles zu seiner Zeit!"_

_Und Snape schwieg. Obwohl ihm diese Zurechtweisung gar nicht gefiel, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein finsterer Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet._

„_Also, Mr. Potter, Sie behaupten, dass Mr. Lupin nichts von diesem... ‚Plan' wusste? Wussten Sie denn davon?"_

‚Was für ein Plan?', _fragte sich Minerva, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Schülern zu. _‚Er wird doch nicht meinen, dass dies ein mutwilliger Streich gewesen ist?'

„_Ich..." James zögerte und sah auf seinen Schoß. Aber Minerva beobachtete, wie Peter schnell zwischen Black und Potter hin und her sah. „Ich... hätte es mir denken können, aber... ich wusste nicht... nicht bis..." Er hielt inne, und nagte wieder an seiner Lippe._

„_Was, Potter?", fragte Minerva scharf. „Oder können Sie uns mehr erzählen, Pettigrew?" Sie starrte die Jungen durchdringend an. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was hier ans Licht kam._

„_Ich wusste auch nichts!", versicherte Pettigrew hastig._

„_Als ob!", schnaubte Snape höhnisch. „Die lügen doch alle!"_

_Auf einmal sah James den Schulleiter flehentlich an. „Sie müssen mir glauben, Professor Dumbledore; Remus... er... er wusste wirklich von nichts... er darf auch nichts erfahren... er hätte nie..." James warf Black einen gequälten, irgendwie schuldbewussten Blick zu. „Er hätte niemals mitgemacht." _Also steckte Black dahinter, aber wie... ?

_Albus richtete sich auf und kam hinter dem Tisch hervor. „Also, wussten Sie, was Mr. Snape vorhatte, und trotzdem haben Sie nicht versucht es rechtzeitig zu verhindern, Mr. Black?", fragte er und seine Augen fixierten Black mit einem durchdringenden Blick._

_Black sah den Schulleiter nicht an, sondern starrte an ihm vorbei, finster auf Snape. „Er hat das ganze Jahr versucht uns auszuspionieren", gab er hasserfüllt von sich._

„_Dann war es also ihre Idee ihn in die Heulende Hütte zu locken – das ist es doch, was sie vorhatten?"_

_Black zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken wollen..."_

„_Ein bisschen genauer sollten wir es schon erfahren, Mr. Black! Was haben Sie Mr. Snape erzählt?"_

„_Nur, dass er in der Hütte etwas finden würde, das ihn sicherlich interessiert, etwas das mit Remus zu tun hat. Wie sollte ich denn ahnen, dass er da sofort hingeht?"_

_Minerva traute ihren Ohren kaum. „Sirius Black!", fuhr sie ihn empört an. Wie konnte der Junge nur so gehässig seinem Mitschüler aus Slytherin gegenüber sein._

„_Was geht es mich denn an, wenn er seine lange Nase nicht aus den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute lassen kann!"_

„_Sirius! Hör auf jetzt!", zischte James Potter und versetzte seinem Freund einen Stoß in die Rippen._

_Aber Black hob nur gleichgültig die Schultern. „Es ist aber doch wahr. Das geht _ihn _doch alles einen feuchten Dreck an." Er nickte verächtlich in Snapes Richtung. „Und überhaupt, es geschieht ihm ganz Recht..." Er grollte noch etwas vor sich hin, aber Minerva verstand nichts davon, denn Blacks Stimme wurde von Potters beschwörendem Flüstern übertönt._

„_Oh, um Merlins Willen, Sirius! Hör dir doch mal selbst zu. Hast du auch nur einen Moment an Remus gedacht? Was wäre wenn... du weißt schon... er hätte niemals... Oh verdammt, Sirius, das hätte so in die Hose gehen können!"_

_Er hatte natürlich Recht. Minerva war schon ganz unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Remus Lupin erklären zu müssen, dass er um Haaresbreite einen Mitschüler getötet hätte. Der Junge hatte schon genug Probleme damit, mit seinem Schicksal umzugehen. Das war alles richtig, aber Minerva war dennoch schockiert darüber, dass die Sorgen ihrer Schüler einzig und allein Remus galten. Die Jungen verschwendeten nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an den anderen Schüler, der Remus beinahe zum Opfer gefallen wäre._

„_Klar! Jetzt ist dann Lupin der arme Unschuldige, ja?", spottete Snape verbittert. „Als nächstes ist es dann alles meine Schuld, oder wie?"_

„_Ach, halt doch den Mund, Snape! Niemand hat dir gesagt, dass du zur Heulenden Hütte gehen sollst. Es ist einzig und allein..."_

_Im nächsten Moment redeten die Jungen wieder wild durcheinander, und diesmal war es Horaces kräftiges „Ruhe jetzt!", das sie wieder beschwichtigte._

„_Mich würde allerdings auch interessieren, wie es dazu überhaupt kommen konnte. Die Heulende Hütte sollte doch niemandem bekannt sein", sagte er. „Also, Severus, warum erzählst du uns nicht deine Version der Geschichte?"_

_Minerva erstickte jeden Protest ihrer Jungs gleich im Keim mit einem ihrer berühmt-berüchtigten Blicke._

„_Bitte, Severus!", nickte auch Albus._

„_Ich weiß, ehrlich gesagt, nicht was es da zu erzählen gibt." Snape sah den Schulleiter höhnisch an. „Sie haben versucht mich umzubringen! Durch eine Dunkle Kreatur der Klasse Fünf, die _Sie_ auf dem Schulgelände halten, Professor, und ich-!"_

„_Eine Entscheidung, die erst nach reiflicher Überlegung gefallen ist, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, Mr. Snape", unterbrach Albus ihn mit sanfter, doch ernster Stimme. „Und ich habe sie nicht einmal bereut, auch jetzt nicht. Sagen Sie, Mr. Snape, haben sie sich jemals durch die Anwesenheit von Mr. Lupin bedroht gefühlt?"_

_Snape starrte ihn finster an. „Von Lupin?", fragte er fast etwas überrascht. „Nein, aber..."_

„_Was Ihnen widerfahren ist, Mr. Snape, war ein schrecklicher Unfall, ein Unfall, der nie hätte passieren dürfen. Und es tut mir unendlich leid, mein Junge, das musst du mir glauben." Albus hatte dieser Vorfall ganz offensichtlich auch schwer mitgenommen. Er wirkte auf einmal erschöpft und um viele Jahre gealtert._

_Snape schnaubte. „Ein schrecklicher Unfall!", äffte er den Schulleiter nach. „Versuchter Mord – _das_ war es!"_

_Albus zuckte bei diesen hart anklagenden Worten zusammen. „Das ist ganz sicherlich nicht der Fall, Mr. Snape", sagte er ruhig, und doch sah Minerva, wie er erneut durchdringende Blicke zu Black und Potter sandte._

_Aber Snape hatte sich bereits in Rage geredet. „Versuchter Mord!", fauchte er, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es zusammen geplant haben. ‚Dem schniefenden Snape eins auswischen'. Sie haben alle davon gewusst. Black, Potter, Lupin – alle! Und wahrscheinlich soll ich jetzt auch noch dankbar sein, dass Potter plötzlich kalte Füße bekommen hat, ja? Weißt du was, Potter, du kannst mich mal!"_

„_Jetzt bist du aber mutig, Snape!", höhnte Black. „Ich hab gehört vor einer Stunde hattest du noch gehörig die Hosen voll, _Snivellus!"

_Und wieder war die Stimmung kurz vor der Explosion._

„_Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für ihren Ton, Mr. Black. Jetzt reicht es mir aber endgültig!" Minerva war wirklich entsetzt._

_Severus Snape aber war bei Blacks Worten ganz blass geworden. Das lag zum Teil sicherlich an seinem Zorn, da war sich Minerva ganz sicher. Das Beinahe-Zusammentreffen mit einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf hatte ihn aber offensichtlich stärker mitgenommen, als er bereit war, offen zu zeigen. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Finger um die Armlehnen seines Stuhls verkrampften, und kleine Schweißperlen waren im Schein der Kerzen über seiner zitternden Oberlippe zu erkennen._

„_Das wirst du noch bereuen, Black!", zischte er. „Du wirst es mir noch büßen! Da verlass dich drauf"_

„_Es reicht jetzt, Severus!" Horace legte seine Hand fest auf die Schulter seines Schülers, doch Snape befreite sich wieder aus dem Griff._

_Albus war während des Wortwechsels still gewesen und hatte den Worten der Jungen nachdenklich gelauscht. Nun seufzte er schwer, und nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz._

„_Ich habe es bereits gesagt: dies ist ein schwerwiegender Vorfall. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie alle so unverantwortlich waren! Und, ja, das gilt auch für Sie, Mr. Snape!", fügte Albus ein, als Snapes verächtliches Schnauben ertönte. „Während diese drei jungen Männer hier durch ihr unreifes Verhalten auf fahrlässige Weise ihr Leben in Gefahr brachten..." Der Schulleiter sah Black an, „... oder trotz besseren Wissens nichts taten um genau das zu verhindern", Albus nickte Pettigrew und Potter vielsagend zu, „... so liegt ihr Fehlverhalten, Mr. Snape, darin, dass sie das Schulgelände nach der Bettruhe ohne Erlaubnis verlassen haben."_

_Die drei Gryffindors waren plötzlich sehr still und angespannt. Es war ihnen sicherlich klar, dass ihr Verhalten absolut inakzeptabel gewesen war, und ein Schulverweis, zumindest für Sirius Black, im Raume stand. Der Hauspokal war nun auf einmal weiter weg denn je, und das, obwohl Gryffindors Sieg zum Greifen nahe gewesen war._

_Snape jedoch machte einen siegesgewissen Eindruck, und ein erwartungsvolles, ja sogar hämisches Lächeln stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ganz plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht nicht reiner Zufall gewesen war, der Snape zur Peitschenden Weide geführt hatte. _Er ist viel zu selbstsicher, _dachte sie._

_Doch als der Schulleiter wieder das Wort erhob, wusste sie, dass er nicht die härtesten Strafen wählen würde._

„_Ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie enttäuscht ich über Ihr Verhalten bin", sagte er, an Black, Potter und Pettigrew gewandt. „Sie haben sich von kindischen Hausrivalitäten zu höchst unverantwortlichem und unreifem Verhalten hinreißen lassen, und dabei nicht nur das Leben eines Mitschülers gefährdet, sondern auch das Wohl ihres Freundes. Sie können sicher sein, dass ich ein solches Fehlverhalten nicht noch einmal tolerieren werde!_

_Severus Snape blickte bei diesen Worten noch finsterer drein, doch er schwieg, auch wenn es ihm offensichtlich schwer fiel._

„_Was Eure Strafe anbelangt: Einhundertsiebzig Punkte werden Gryffindor abgezogen und Sie, Mr. Black, haben von nun an bis zum Ende des Schuljahres zwei Abende in der Woche Nachsitzen bei Mr. Filch, oder einem andern Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums. Und beklagen Sie sich nicht." Albus ließ Black gar keine Gelegenheit zur Widerrede. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass das Prinzip der Hauspunkte bei Schülern ihres Alters nicht mehr wirkungsvoll ist. Die Termine für das Nachsitzen werden ihre Lernzeit einschränken, aber das haben sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Und denk dran, Sirius, nicht einen Fehltritt mehr von Dir!"_

_Snape hielt es nun nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. „Was?" Er lachte ungläubig auf. "Das ist alles? Punktabzug und ein paar dumme Nachsitzen?"_

„_Es ist nichts geschehen, Mr. Snape. Sie sind nicht verletzt worden, oder etwa doch?", fragte Albus ernst._

„_Nein, bin ich nicht. Aber darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht! Die haben versucht mich umzubringen, Professor! Von der Schule gehören sie, und zwar alle!"_

„_Mr. Snape, das ist eine sehr schwerwiegende Anschuldigung, und sie kann nicht richtig sein – das weiß ich ganz sicher. Es wird die Zeit kommen, da werden auch Sie das einsehen. Dies ist alles ein dummer Streich gewesen. Einer, der zu einem schrecklichen Ergebnis hätte führen können, das ist mir wohl bewusst, aber es war kein versuchter Mord."_

„_Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können, dass Sie denen glauben würden, und nicht einem Slytherin", nuschelte Snape mürrisch, und warf sich frustriert zurück in seinen Stuhl._

„_Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass dies wirklich nichts mit unserem Haus zu tun hat", gab Horace ihm ruhig zu verstehen._

„_Zumindest von Ihnen hätte ich Unterstützung erwartet, Professor, aber wie es scheint, habe ich mich da getäuscht..."_

_Eine unangenehme Stille entstand, in der Snape finster in die Luft starrte, und nervös an seinem Zauberstab herum fingerte. Albus und Horace sahen ihn aufmerksam an, und Minerva sah, wie Albus Hand zuckte, so als wolle er sie zu Snape hin ausstrecken. Albus war dieses Gespräch schwergefallen, aber er hatte das Beste aus der Situation gemacht. Black für diesen Streich von der Schule zu verweisen, hätte nur eine Reihe unangenehmer Nachwehen gehabt, eine Untersuchung von Seiten des Ministeriums und, noch schlimmer, Konsequenzen für den jungen Werwolf, Remus Lupin._

„_Was Sie betrifft, Mr. Snape", fuhr Albus schließlich fort. „Ich sagte bereits, dass sie die Schule nach der Bettruhe verlassen haben, und damit gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen haben. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sie sich selbst in Gefahr brachten. So hart das in ihren Ohren auch klingen mag: wenn sie nicht verbotenerweise versucht hätten, den Tunnel unterhalb der Peitschenden Weide zu betreten, dann wäre gar nichts von all dem geschehen. Da sind wir uns doch einig, Mr. Snape?"_

„_Jetzt bin ich alleine schuld, oder wie?" Der Junge starrte den Schulleiter düster an._

„_Nein. Das habe ich auch gar nicht gesagt. Ein Teil der Schuld für das, was geschehen ist, liegt aber zweifellos auch bei Ihnen, und deshalb werde ich Slytherin vierzig Punkte abziehen, und Sie werden einmal nachsitzen. Bei wem ist noch nicht entschieden._

_Die Gryffindors grinsten schadenfroh, und das nicht einmal verstohlen. Sirius Black warf einen triumphierenden ‚Hab ich's Euch nicht gesagt' – Blick zu Potter und Pettigrew. Der junge Mann hatte offensichtlich überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen._

„_Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund zur Freude, meine Herren", sprach Albus die Drei nüchtern an. „Ihr Grinsen ist also völlig unangebracht, Mr. Black. Ihr fehlendes Verantwortungsbewusstsein, Mr. Potter, Mr. Pettigrew, kostet Gryffindor je fünfzig. Ich darf sie alle daran erinnern, dass diese Feindseligkeiten ein für alle Mal ein Ende haben müssen. Schwere Zeiten liegen vor uns, und es ist wichtiger denn je, dass wir alle zusammen halten."_

_Albus schwieg eine Weile und ließ seine Worte ihre Wirkung tun. Aber nicht nur Snape reagierte mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. Minerva hörte wie Black ‚Mit dem? Niemals!' murmelte, Potter sah zweiflerisch in Snapes Richtung, und Pettigrew starrte auf den Boden._

"_Dreißig Punkte verleihe ich jedoch ihnen, Mr. Potter, dafür, dass sie einen klaren Kopf behielten und Mr. Snape vor dem nahen Tod bewahrten."_

_James murmelte ein leises 'Dankeschön, Sir", das jedoch von Snapes verbittertem Lacher übertönt wurde._

„_Lächerlich, einfach lächerlich!"_

„_Ich sehe diese Angelegenheit hiermit als abgeschlossen an." Albus ignorierte alle Proteste. „Und erinnere sie alle noch einmal daran, dass ihre kindischen Streitereien dieses Mal zu weit gegangen sind, und diese von mir nicht mehr toleriert werden. Und das gilt für sie alle!"_

„_Ich muss sie nicht daran erinnern - das gilt besonders auch für Sie, Mr. Snape", fuhr der Schulleiter in Severus Snapes Richtung gewandt fort, „dass alles, was sie in dieser Nacht erfahren haben, eine Gefahr für Mr. Lupins Verbleiben an dieser Schule darstellt, und deshalb nichts davon diesen Raum je verlassen darf. Haben sie das verstanden?"_

_Snape grunzte sarkastisch. „Sie können mich zu gar nichts zwingen, Professor!"_

„_Ich habe nicht die Absicht, sie zu irgendetwas zu ‚zwingen', Mr. Snape", antwortete Albus gelassen. „Ich möchte sie nur daran erinnern welche Folgen ihre Entscheidungen haben können. Hör mir zu, mein Junge..."_

_Minerva verfolgte das Gespräch von ihrem Platz neben den Stühlen ‚ihrer Jungs' aus. Wieder und wieder musste sie die Jungen zur Ruhe ermahnen, doch blieben ihre Aufforderungen erfolglos. Die Drei feixten schadenfroh, und das entging auch nicht der Aufmerksamkeit von Severus Snape. Er schien den Worten des Schulleiters nur halbherzig zu folgen und starrte stattdessen finster in Richtung der Gryffindors._

_Minerva konnte sich nicht helfen: Sie zweifelte daran, dass Albus mit diesem Gespräch irgendetwas erreichte, solange ihre Jungs dabei waren. Es musste für Snape nach einer gehörigen Standpauke klingen, ganz unabhängig davon, wie überlegt Albus seine Worte wählte._

„_Ich appelliere an ihr Mitgefühl für ihren Mitschüler, Mr. Snape: erzählen Sie niemandem davon", endete Albus schließlich._

„_Mitgefühl!" Verachtung glimmte in Snapes Augen auf. „Sie halten eine Dunkle Kreatur in der Schule, die mich beinahe umgebracht hätte! Sie werden doch von mir kein Mitgefühl-„_

„_Was ich von ihnen erwarte, Mr. Snape", unterbrach Albus den Jungen, „ich hoffe, ich drücke mich klar und deutlich genug aus, ist absolutes Stillschweigen über die Situation ihres Mitschülers, Remus Lupin."_

„_Wie war das mit dem 'nicht zwingen'?", grollte Snape düster, und Minerva musste ihm da irgendwie Recht geben. „Ich könnte ja nichts dafür, wenn mir... zum Beispiel, mal aus Versehen, etwas rausrutschen würde, oder?" Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass Snape, so zornig wie er war, nicht die geringste Absicht hatte, den Anweisungen des Schulleiters Folge zu leisten._

„_Die Konsequenzen würden ihnen nicht gefallen, Mr. Snape, das kann ich ihnen versichern. Ist ihnen das jetzt klar?"_

_Snape stand abrupt auf. „Glasklar, Professor!" fauchte er. „Wenn das dann alles war, Schulleiter, Professoren." Verletzung und Zorn standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er stürmenden Schrittes das Büro verließ. Er fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich nicht nur von seinen Mitschülern, sondern auch von seinen Lehrern verraten und betrogen._

**

* * *

A/N: Eine Geschichte über Snape kann diesen Vorfall nicht außer Acht lassen, dachte ich. Was denkt ihr über Minervas Erinnerungen an jene Nacht? Lasst es mich wissen!**

Vielen herzlichen Dank an alle die mir ein Review geschrieben haben!

Das letzte Kapitel ist von einigen meiner englischsprachigen Leser recht heftig kritisiert worden. Bisher scheint ihr deutschen Leser ja besser zu verstehen, was ich meinte. Wenn dennoch jemand Interesse hat, die Reviews und meine Antworten dazu zu lesen, kann er dies in meinem livejournal tun.

lg

haley


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling hat diese wundervollen Charaktere geschaffen. Ich befreie sie nur vorläufig aus ihrer erzwungenen Passivität...

**Beta-Reader:** Vielen, herzlichen Dank für deine Hilfe, DerEisbaer!

**

* * *

Kapitel Vier **

Minerva McGonagall erzitterte, als ihr Geist in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte. Es war eine ganz ähnliche Nacht gewesen, klar und frisch, aber ungewöhnlich warm für April, und so wie heute war sie sehr lange aufgeblieben. Albus, Horace und sie hatten lange zusammengesessen, hatten darüber gesprochen was vorgefallen war.

_Du meine Güte. _Wenn Minerva sich vorstellte, welchen Ausgang dieser Vorfall hätte haben können… Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken.

Eine ihrer größten Ängste war damals beinahe Wirklichkeit geworden, und es war nur dem raschen und überlegten Handeln James Potters zu verdanken, dass nicht mehr geschehen war, natürlich ganz abgesehen davon, dass es niemals überhaupt so weit hätte kommen dürfen.

_Himmel! _Sie hatte Bedenken über einen Werwolf an der Schule geäußert, aber niemals hätte sie geahnt, dass sie so nahe an einer Katastrophe vorbei schlittern würden.

Damals hatte sie einige Zeit gebraucht, um zu begreifen, was da eigentlich geschehen war, um die Beklemmung abzuschütteln, die sie befangen hatte.

In gewisser Hinsicht hatte sie, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, sich selbst verantwortlich gefühlt, zumindest zum Teil. Schließlich war es das Gryffindor Quartett gewesen. Wie hatte es überhaupt so weit kommen können? _Niemand_ hätte jemals während des Vollmonds so nah an Remus Lupin herankommen dürfen, aber offensichtlich hatten alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die sie zusammen mit dem Schulleiter geplant hatte, komplett versagt. War sie mit ihren Schülern zu nachlässig gewesen?

Rückblickend musste sie zugeben, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht streng genug mit den vier Jungen gewesen war. Aber im nachhinein war man immer klüger, und sie hatte wirklich keinem von ihnen ernstes Fehlverhalten zugetraut. Nun, zumindest nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

Sie waren nur mit knapper Not davon gekommen, das war Minerva wohl bewusst, und sie schauderte beim Gedanken daran.

Was Minerva und ihre beiden Kollegen am meisten besorgte, war die unverhohlene Feindschaft gewesen, die sich da vor ihnen offenbart hatte. Sie hatten einsehen müssen, dass sie das schwierige Verhältnis zwischen ‚ihren Jungs' und Snape zu schnell als pure kindliche Ablehnung abgetan hatten. Diese Antipathien hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre zu einem regelrechten Hass entwickelt.

_Wie kann ich das übersehen haben?, _hatte sich Minerva damals gefragt, noch immer fast benommen vor Schock über die Beinahe-Katastrophe. Sie hatte sich diese Frage auch in den folgenden Jahren wieder und wieder gestellt, aber es half nichts. Sie hatte es ganz einfach _nicht _kommen sehen.

Hätte sie es voraussehen müssen? Minerva hatte sich mit dieser Frage lange und intensiv beschäftigt, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie wahrscheinlich in ihrem Urteilsvermögen und ihren Prinzipien zu weichherzig geworden war. Sie war sehr erleichtert gewesen, die vier so beisammen zu sehen, alle Sorgenkinder Gryffindors scheinbar versorgt. Remus und Sirius hatten ihr mehr als einmal schlaflose Nächte bereitet, doch sie hatten beide von der Freundschaft mit James und Peter profitiert. Remus war selbstbewusster geworden, Sirius dagegen hatte sich gut in das Haus Gryffindor eingelebt, gegen das er sich anfangs so vehement gesträubt hatte. Aber auch James und Peter hatte die Freundschaft der Jungen gut getan. Die vier waren unzertrennlich gewesen.

Was hatten sie übersehen, dass die Situation so hatte eskalieren können? Ja, sie waren Bengel gewesen, aber das konnte nun wirklich nicht mehr als ein Streich bezeichnet werden. _‚Versuchter Mord!'_, hatte der junge Severus Snape es genannt.

Alle waren sie geschockt gewesen, und es war ein schwacher Trost, dass Sirius Black Snape nicht in die Heulende Hütte geschickt hatte, um ihn zu töten – da war sich Albus ganz sicher gewesen. Der Junge hatte die tödliche Gefahr jedoch in Kauf genommen, der er seinen Schulkameraden aus Slytherin ausgeliefert hatte. Das allein war schon genug Grund zur Besorgnis. Wo war dieser Hass entstanden?

Minerva war mehr als besorgt über Blacks schwieriges Verhalten gewesen. Während seines sechsten Jahres hatte der Streit mit seiner konservativen, reinblütigen Familie scheinbar neue Dimensionen angenommen. Der Junge hatte sich sogar mit seinem Bruder Regulus überworfen. Die angespannte familiäre Situation belastete den Jungen. Er war fast immer gereizt und zornig gewesen. Minerva hatte befürchtet, dass er sich in seinem Zorn und Hass verrennen könnte. Sie wusste, was diese Gefühle in der Seele eines Menschen anrichten konnten. Um wie viel gefährdeter war da ein Junge, der kaum der Pubertät entwachsen war?

Entgegen der landläufiger Meinung brauchte es nicht viel, damit ein Zauberer sich in den Dunklen Künsten versuchte. Nicht wenige taten es blauäugig, hatten nicht einmal die schlimmsten Absichten und waren sich der Gefährlichkeit des Pfades nicht bewusst, den sie betraten. Manchmal reichten ein einschneidendes Erlebnis, starke Gefühle und unbesonnenes Handeln – Umstände, die wohl jedem bekannt waren; und wer sich erst einmal im Treibsand der Dunklen Künste verirrt hatte, für den war es schwer, ihren Verlockungen wieder zu entrinnen.

Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt, dessen war sich Minerva sicher. Sirius hatte einen Charakter, der Snapes an Unausgeglichenheit in nichts nachstand. Sie hatten ihn nicht umsonst alle für schuldig gehalten, nach dieser schrecklichen Nacht in Godrics Hollow. Es war damals nicht zu abwegig gewesen, in Sirius Black einen Todesser und Verräter zu sehen. Natürlich hatte die Nachricht sie alle erschüttert, aber das Beweismaterial war belastend gewesen, und sein Charakter mehr als launenhaft. Ja, sie hatten Sirius für schuldig gehalten, und keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur einen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob sein Urteil gerechtfertigt war. Zumindest Minerva hatte es nicht getan.

Sie schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf: Sirius war in Wahrheit unschuldig gewesen. Sie hatten sich geirrt, hatten ihm schrecklich Unrecht getan. Zwölf Jahre Askaban für ein Verbrechen, das er nicht begangen hatte...

_Wir hätten es besser wissen müssen, _sagte sich Minerva. Sirius hatte sich doch geändert, ganz abgesehen davon, wie unreif er immer noch gewesen war, wann immer es um Snape ging. Aber in dieser Beziehung waren sich die beiden Jungen ebenbürtig gewesen, und nicht einmal als erwachsene Männer konnten sie ihre Antipathien hintan stellen.

Die Ereignisse dieser Nacht hatten Sirius jedoch stark mitgenommen, auch wenn das in Albus Büro noch nicht den Anschein gemacht hatte. Er war immer ein großer Bub geblieben, aber er war reifer geworden. Minerva wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was aus dem Jungen geworden wäre, wenn Albus ihn von der Schule verwiesen hätte.

Sirius war wahrhaftig dafür gestraft worden. Er hatte sein Fehlverhalten jedoch nicht eingesehen, zumindest nicht was Snape betraf. Aus diesem Grund hatte ihn wahrscheinlich auch die Strafe des Schulleiters weit weniger betroffen, als Remus Reaktion. Der junge Werwolf war zutiefst enttäuscht gewesen über den Vertrauensbruch seines besten Freundes.

Oh ja, die bis dahin so unerschütterliche Freundschaft der vier Gryffindors hatte nach dieser schrecklichen Nacht Sprünge bekommen, die scheinbar nicht mehr zu kitten waren. Aber Sirius hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, die enge Freundschaft zu Remus Lupin wiederherzustellen, sein Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen. Es hatte lange gedauert, doch dann waren sie noch unzertrennlicher gewesen als zuvor.

Und Snape?

Sie hatte ihn da in Albus Büro am Kragen packen wollen, so wie man manchmal den Zwang verspürte einen Jungen zu packen, der sich gerade beinahe den Hals gebrochen hatte, weil er auf einem Besen, den er aus dem Schuppen seines Vaters gemaust hatte, einen tollkühnen Sturzflug gewagt hatte. Ein irrationaler und instinktiver Zwang, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, ihm die Gefahr bewusst zu machen, aus der er gerade nur um Haaresbreite entronnen war. _Grundgütiger, was hätte ihm passieren können, als er sich so einfach aus dem Schloss stahl!_

Zu sagen, dass Severus Snape mit dem ganzen Vorfall schlecht umgehen konnte, kam einer Untertreibung gleich. Er hatte sich während der folgenden Monate unmöglich verhalten. Er war trotzig und übelgelaunt gewesen, und er hatte jegliche Mitarbeit verweigert. Natürlich hatte er mit seinen Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin nicht über die ganze Angelegenheit sprechen können, ohne zu riskieren, was auch immer Albus ihm angedroht hatte. Es hatte ihn jedoch nicht davon abgehalten, immer und überall Unruhe zu stiften und Gryffindor in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

_Bei Merlin, welch schreckliche Zeit! _Diese letzten Monate bis zum Schuljahresende waren, gelinde gesagt, nervenaufreibend gewesen. Minerva dachte nicht gerne daran zurück. Alle Jungen waren von ihren Hauslehrern an der kurzen Leine gehalten worden – oh nein, Minerva hatte ihnen ihre Enttäuschung nicht vorenthalten – und doch war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen kalt gewesen, die Spannung spürbar. Besonders Black und Snape standen permanent kurz davor, sich zu verfluchen. Niemals war Minerva so erleichtert gewesen, als der Hogwarts Express ohne größere Zwischenfälle London, King's Cross, erreicht hatte.

Minerva seufzte, setzte ihre Brille wieder auf und fuhr mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Sie sollte sich wirklich nicht so viele Gedanken über diese alten Zeiten machen. Sie waren aus und vorbei, und eine Menge Gras war bereits darüber gewachsen.

Für eine Weile arbeitete die Schulleiterin ruhig und zügig, bezauberte die Pergamentrollen, so dass sie sich an die entsprechenden Zauberer und Hexen adressierten. Der Stapel, der die Ministeriumsbeamten enthielt, wurde schnell durch einen weiteren ersetzt: ehemalige und aktuelle Kollegen. Sie kam gut voran. Wenn sie in diesem Tempo weiter machte, dann konnte sie bei Morgengrauen mit der Aufgabe fertig sein.

Und doch schien Minervas Geist entschlossen, noch eine Weile länger bei der Erinnerung an diese Nacht zu verweilen. Erst viel später hatte Minerva begriffen, wie Severus Snape sich gefühlt haben musste: von seinen eigenen Lehrern verraten, die ihn scheinbar ungerecht behandelt hatten.

_Warum habe ich jetzt das Gefühl, unser Verhalten rechtfertigen zu müssen?, _fragte sie sich. _Habe ich damit nicht schon vor Jahren abgeschlossen? _Anscheinend war dem nicht so.

Albus hatte sich diese Entscheidung sicher nicht einfach gemacht. Er hatte sich in einem Dilemma befunden. Jede härtere Bestrafung von Sirius Black – eine vorübergehende Beurlaubung oder sogar ein Schulverweis, die ihm im Rahmen der Schulordnung beide zur Verfügung standen – hätten unweigerlich zu einer Aufdeckung von Remus Lupins Lykanthropie geführt, und infolgedessen auch zu Maßregelungen durch das Zaubereiministerium. Alles, was Albus riskiert hatte, um dem talentierten Jungen eine gute Ausbildung zu ermöglichen, wäre zwecklos gewesen. Sein Versuch, einen Meilenstein hin zu gleichen Rechten für die Werwolfspopulation zu setzen, wäre gescheitert. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Remus auf keinen Fall in der Lage gewesen, wäre mit den Konsequenzen umzugehen, nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

_Wir haben das Richtige getan, _sagte sich Minerva. _Warum zweifle ich gerade jetzt daran? Es war die einzig mögliche Lösung._

Ja, Albus hatte sich das alles gut überlegt, und seine Entscheidung war gerecht, ja, sogar gnädig gewesen – und das für alle Parteien. Und doch war diese Nacht eine der Gelegenheiten gewesen – eine der wenigen – in denen Albus Fehler gemacht hatte. Minerva war sich darüber bewusst. Der erste Fehler war seine Entscheidung gewesen, mit den Jungen nicht einzeln zu sprechen, ein weiterer vielleicht, dass er Sirius Black nicht noch härter bestraft hatte. Der größte Fehler jedoch war, dass er Severus Snape mehr oder weniger zum Stillschweigen erpresst hatte. Ja, es war Erpressung gewesen, auch wenn Albus überzeugende Reden nur selten als solche erkennbar waren.

Es war Minerva erst viel später klar geworden, wie sich diese Nacht wohl auf den Slytherin-Jungen ausgewirkt hatte. Ihr späterer Kollege hatte ihr gegenüber nie irgendetwas zugegeben, aber aus einigen seiner Reaktionen konnte Minerva schließen, dass er das alles nicht allzu gut verarbeitet hatte.

Minerva war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gegeben hatte: entweder Remus Lupins Verbleiben in Hogwarts aufzugeben oder seine Infektion geheim zu halten, und somit jeden zu Stillschweigen zu verpflichten. Es war ihr auch bewusst, dass Severus Snape dem niemals freiwillig zugestimmt hätte, und dass jeder Versuch ihn zu überzeugen bedeutet hätte, das Unmögliche möglich machen zu wollen.

Albus hatte später sogar mehrmals versucht, mit Severus Snape zu sprechen, ebenso wie Horace. Aber da war es schon zu spät gewesen: Soweit Albus ihr erzählt hatte, waren diese _Gespräche _so abgelaufen, dass er wie gegen eine Wand sprach und Snape es mürrisch aussaß und nicht die geringste Einsicht zeigte. Oh, sie konnte sich die Situation lebhaft vorstellen. Immerhin hatte auch sie selbst Severus Snape ganz gut kennen gelernt. Was man ihm sagte, schien zum einen Ohr hinein und aus dem anderen gleich wieder heraus zu kommen, und dazu kam ein Gesichtsausdruck, der so teilnahmslos war, dass einem der Sinn danach stand den, Jungen mal kräftig zu schütteln, um auch nur irgendeine Reaktion zu erhalten. Nicht einmal Horace war es gelungen, zu Severus Snape durchzudringen.

„Da ist sowieso schon Hopfen und Malz verloren", hatte Minerva gesagt. Sie war erleichtert, dass Remus Lupin keine schwerwiegenden Konsequenzen zu erwarten hatte. Und war es nicht irgendwie auch Severus Snapes Schuld gewesen, zumindest zum Teil? Er hatte kein Recht dazu gehabt, an der Hütte zu sein, und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, so gab Minerva ihm einen Großteil der Schuld – heute mehr denn je.

Minerva McGonagall seufzte; sie hatte nicht immer so darüber gedacht. Natürlich hätte der Junge niemals in diese Gefahr kommen dürfen. Es war auch nicht seine Schuld, sondern die des Lehrerkollegiums, weil sie es nicht geschafft hatten, die Schule besser vor dem Werwolf in der Hütte zu schützen.

Aber es blieb dabei: Snape war nach der Bettruhe unrechtmäßig auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs gewesen. Und heute? Es fiel ihr schwer, Mitleid mit dem jungen Severus Snape zu empfinden. _Himmel! _Der Junge war zum Mörder von Albus Dumbledore geworden! Wie konnte sie ihm da noch vorurteilsfrei begegnen?

Mit einem Mal merkte Minerva, dass sie schon wieder ihre Arbeit unterbrochen hatte… um an _ihn _zu denken. Sie starrte leeren Blickes zum Bücherregal auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, setzte sich bequemer hin und wischte sich niedergeschlagen übers Gesicht.

Sie versuchte noch immer zu begreifen, wie es mit Snape so weit hatte kommen können. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie ihre Meinung über den jüngeren Zauberer mehrmals in die eine oder andere Richtung ändern müssen. Und nun schien es so, als müsste sie es ein weiteres, ein letztes Mal tun. Es gefiel ihr nicht.

Aber es half alles nichts. Minerva erzitterte und war sich plötzlich der schrecklichen Attribute allzu bewusst, die von nun an untrennbar mit dem Namen Severus Snape verbunden waren: Todesser. Mörder.

Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken, und Minerva fror bis ins Mark. Das Büro schien auf einmal so kalt. Minerva McGonagall stand auf. Sie wickelte sich ihr Wolltuch enger um die Schultern und trat hinüber zum Kamin. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs entzündete sie ein prasselndes Feuer.

Eine Weile stand sie nur bewegungslos da und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen, die wie hungrige Zungen an den Holzscheiten leckten. Minerva spürte die Hitze auf ihrer Haut. Sie durchströmte ihren Körper und erfüllte ihn mit einer wohligen Wärme.

Viele Abende hatte sie in einem der Plüschsessel vor diesem Kamin verbracht. Jetzt strich sie zärtlich über die samtbezogene Rückenlehne, ließ ihre Finger über die kunstvollen Holzschnitzereien gleiten. Da waren Efeuranken zu sehen, die sich um Zentauren, Einhörner und jede Menge weiterer magischer Wesen ringelten. Diese Sessel waren verschlissen und altmodisch, und doch unvergleichlich gemütlich.

Sie erinnerten sie schmerzlich an den Zauberer, der hier regelmäßig gesessen hatte.

Eine Kanne heißen Tees zwischen ihnen, so hatten Albus und sie hier oft für Stunden gesessen und über Stundenpläne und Quidditch-Veranstaltungen gesprochen, über den Schulalltag wie er den Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin betraf.

Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Gelegenheit, bei der Albus sie zum ersten Mal hierher eingeladen hatte. Sie war damals unheimlich aufgeregt gewesen. Eine junge Hexe, die erst seit wenigen Wochen ihre Stelle als neue Lehrerin für Verwandlung in Hogwarts inne hatte. Der große Albus Dumbledore, ein bekannter und starker Zauberer, ihr Vorgänger und nun Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte sie zum Tee eingeladen. Nicht zu einer Teerunde mit allen Kollegen, nein, zu einem ganz persönlichen Treffen. Sie bewunderte den Schulleiter, ihr großes Vorbild, und war so besorgt gewesen, dass sie seinen Erwartungen vielleicht nicht gerecht werden könnte.

Albus war es gewesen, der sie davon überzeugt hatte, sich um die Position als Verwandlungslehrerin zu bewerben. Sie war so überrascht gewesen als die Eule den Brief ihres früheren Lehrers brachte. Niemals hätte sie von sich den Lehrerberuf in Betracht gezogen. Doch es war dieser Brief, Albus Dumbledores Ermutigung, gewesen, der sie aus ihrem eintönigen Alltag im Ministerium herausriss, heraus aus einer grauen, sterilen Arbeitsnische in der Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen heraus und hinein in diesen Bienenstock von einer Schule.

Ihr Leben hatte damals eine entscheidende Wendung genommen, und es war Albus gewesen, der sie, als sie noch eine junge Lehrerin war, durch zweifellos schwierige Zeiten begleitet hatte. Er war zu ihrem Mentor geworden und später zu ihrem Freund. Dieser Abend im Advent 1956 war nur der erste einer ganzen Reihe gewesen, der Beginn einer engen Freundschaft. Und all das sollte jetzt mit einem Mal vorüber sein?

Minervas Finger umgriffen schraubstockartig die Lehne des Armsessels, während sie ihren Kopf senkte und tief ein und aus atmete, um die Tränen zurückzudrängen, die ihr in die Augen schossen. Wieder ergriff Trauer ihr Herz. Der Verlust ihres Freundes zerrte so stark daran, dass sie den Schmerz körperlich spüren konnte. Ein Schluchzer entfuhr ihrer Brust, doch sie unterdrückte ihn auf halbem Weg, schloss ihre Augen und nahm einige tiefe, lange Atemzüge um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie durfte sich jetzt nicht gehen lassen.

„Auch am Ende des dunkelsten Tunnels ist Licht, Minerva", hörte sie mit einem Mal Albus Stimme, warm und tröstend und so lebendig, dass ihr Herz für einen Moment aufhören wollte zu schlagen. Instinktiv drehte sie sich um zu ihm, doch der Raum war leer, und nur die geisterhaften Schatten der Flammen huschten über die Wände, vollführten ihre derwischartigen Tänze auf Möbeln und Gegenständen.

Ihre Augen verengten sich, suchten aufmerksam das allerletzte in der Reihe der Portraits nach einer Bewegung oder irgendeinem anderen Zeichen von Wachsein ab. Doch es gab keines.

„Albus?", fragte sie zaghaft, ahnend, dass das was sie zu hören geglaubt hatte eine Täuschung gewesen war. Und doch klammerte sie sich fast wie verzweifelt an die schwache Hoffnung, dass das Portrait tatsächlich erwacht sein könnte. „Albus, bist du wach?", fragte sie erneut, diesmal lauter, und diese irrationale, selbstquälerische Hoffnung ließ ihre Stimme sich überschlagen.

„Natürlich ist er nicht wach, Hexe!"

Minerva zuckte bei der plötzlichen Unterbrechung zusammen und ihre Hand fuhr unwillkürlich in ihren Ärmel und griff den Zauberstab. Irgendwie hatte sie sich tatsächlich alleine in dem Büro geglaubt; alleine mit Albus zumindest.

„Du hast doch nicht allen Ernstes geglaubt, dass er gleich wieder auf den Beinen ist, wo er doch erst vor ein paar Stunden zum Portrait geworden ist?", meldete sich die Stimme wieder zu Wort, die Minerva nun als das unfreundliche Knurren von Phineas Nigellus Black erkannte. „Ach du liebe Zeit, das hat sie!"

Minerva steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in seine verborgene Tasche. Sie konnte gut darauf verzichten, dass der unsympathische Mann ihre Nervosität bemerkte. Sie spähte hinüber zu dem düsteren, unheimlichen Zauberer, dessen Portrait ein paar Positionen von dem Albus' entfernt hing. Der Magier war ihr wohlbekannt. Nicht umsonst sprach man von Phineas oft als dem unbeliebtesten Schulleiter Hogwarts. Der Mann besaß einfach keinen Anstand.

Sie hörte Blacks fortwährende Hetzrede von Anklagen und Beleidigungen schon gar nicht mehr, sondern dachte über diese neue Information nach. Sie hatte sich nie wirklich Gedanken über die Beschaffenheit der Portraits gemacht oder über die Zauber, die hinter ihnen wirkten um das Abbild der Zauberer und Hexen am Leben zu erhalten. Jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, erschien ihr Phineas Argumentation tatsächlich überzeugend. Natürlich brauchte es seine Zeit bis das Portrait sich vollständig ausgebildet hätte und bis sich die Aura des Verstorbenen darin entwickeln konnte.

„... immer von jedem herumkommandiert zu werden!", riss Phineas Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hmph! Jetzt kann er es einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren!", beendete der erregte Zauberer seine Tirade. „Geschieht ihm ganz recht, dem alten Kauz!" Dann schloss er seine Augen und sank in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Minerva starrte ungläubig die Wand mit den Portraits an. Das Büro war wieder ganz still. Albus und die anderen Portraits schliefen tief und fest. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er bald erwachen würde und ihr Trost und Zuspruch spenden würde, wenn er ihr schon nichts anderes sagen konnte.

Minerva seufzte und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zum Schreibtisch zurückzukehren, als Phineas Nigellus noch einmal ein Auge öffnete. „Und stör mich nicht noch einmal!", schnappte er und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, seine schwarze, buschige Braue ausdruckstark erhoben. Dann schlief er wieder ein, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Der Zauberer war schwierig. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er ihre Entschlossenheit auszutesten, wie ein widerspenstiges Kind seine Grenzen erprobte. Aber irgendwie würde sie auf seine Mitarbeit zählen müssen. Seine Dienste waren zu wichtig, als dass sie es sich leisten konnte, sich mit dem eigensinnigen Mann zu überwerfen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Albus Portrait setzte sich Minerva wieder hinter den Schreibtisch und nahm ihre Arbeit wieder auf.

Sie konzentrierte sich jetzt noch mehr auf die anstehende Aufgabe und lenkte sich so noch einmal wirkungsvoll von den furchtbaren Erinnerungen ab. Fast alle Namen der Professoren waren ihr bekannt: Entweder waren sie einmal Kollegen gewesen, oder sie selbst war von ihnen als junge Hexe unterrichtet worden. Jede Karte, jeder Name war in ihrem Geist mit einem Gesicht verbunden, das vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchte, das Erinnerungen an angenehme, aber auch an schwierige Zeiten wieder wach werden ließ.

Der Kartenstapel war groß, noch höher sogar als der vorherige, der die Ministeriumsangestellten enthalten hatte.

Bereits die erste Karte schien geradezu exemplarisch dafür zu stehen, wie viele Generationen von Hogwartslehrern mit dem verstorbenen Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore in Verbindung gebracht werden konnten.

Duncan Anderson, wohnhaft in Aboyne, Aberdeenshire war einst in Hogwarts Arithmantiklehrer gewesen. Der kleine, untersetzte Mann, der Minerva immer eher an einen Handwerker als an einen Wissenschaftler erinnert hatte, war ein direkter Nachfahre einer Schottischen Mathematikerfamilie. Sein Urgroßvater, der auch bei den Muggeln als Davie-Do-a'-Thing bekannt war, hatte seinerzeit die Hafeneinfahrt von Aberdeen von einem großen Steinblock befreit. Und Duncan selbst hatte sich einen Namen als Herausgeber einer ganzen Reihe von Schriften zur Vereinbarkeit von Wahrsagen und moderner Arithmantik gemacht.

Minerva hatte ihn nur einmal getroffen. Das war bei einem Fest gewesen, das im Jahre 1958 in Hogwarts zu Ehren von Cuthbert Binns fünfundsiebzigstem Todestag veranstaltet worden war. Wenn man Albus Erzählungen Glauben schenken durfte, so war Duncan Anderson ein engagierter und beliebter Lehrer und hoch geschätzter Kollege gewesen. Es hatte ihm gar nicht gefallen, in den Ruhestand zu treten, doch sein hohes Alter und seine fortschreitende Narkolepsie hatten ihn schließlich dazu gezwungen. Albus hatte ihr oft Anekdoten davon erzählt, wie er und seine Mitschüler versucht hatten, die ausgeklügeltsten Zauberapparate zu konstruieren, die den Professor aufwecken sollten, wenn er wieder einmal im Unterricht eingeschlafen war.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, so konnte sich Minerva den jungen Albus Dumbledore ganz genau vorstellen, wie er im Arithmantik Unterricht saß und nur darauf wartete, dass sein Professor einschlafen und damit die komplizierte Konstruktion aus Apparaten und Zaubersprüchen auslösen würde. Ja, Albus hatte es wohl schon immer faustdick hinter den Ohren gehabt.

Minerva lächelte traurig. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie Albus mit lebhaft glitzernden Augen, als sei er lebendig. Wie konnte er nicht mehr am Leben sein? Jeden Moment erwartete sie, seine Schritte auf der Wendeltreppe zu hören, erwartete, dass die Tür sich öffnen und Albus lebendig und wohlauf eintreten würde; doch nie wieder würde das geschehen.

Minerva fuhr mit der Arbeit fort: ehemalige Lehrer, angefangen beim alten Anderson bis hin zum hinkenden Zingstfield; Bibliothekare – das blecherne Kreischen von Martha Rhabarber klang in Minervas Ohren wieder; Hausmeister und Heiler. Der bei weitem größte Teil der Karten trug die Beschriftung: „Ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste". Ihre Namen waren zahlreich: Sheltenham, Leeuwenhoek, Ogarov, Quirrell, Lockhart und Umbridge, um nur einige zu nennen. Die meisten von ihnen trugen einen Zusatz zu ihrer Adresse, der ‚verstorben' - diese erhielten natürlich keinen Brief - ‚Adresse unbekannt' oder ‚Kein Eulenpostservice möglich' lautete.

Die wenigsten von ihnen hatte Minerva je richtig kennen gelernt. Ihre Gesichter verschwammen in ihrer Erinnerung zu unkenntlichen Masken, die Erinnerungen an sie verblassten. Minerva arbeitete sich zügig durch diese Gruppe, sie wollte nicht länger als unbedingt nötig an diesem verdammten Abschnitt verweilen. Sie würde sich nicht als abergläubisch bezeichnen, aber der Lauf der Jahre hatte ihr gezeigt, dass diese Stelle tatsächlich verflucht war. Tom Vorlost Riddle hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet!

Minerva zwang sich, nicht an den allerletzten in der Reihe der Verteidigungslehrer von Hogwarts zu denken, zu schmerzhaft waren die Gefühle, die mit seinem Namen verbunden waren. So wurde dann auch die letzte Karte unter dem Buchstaben S rasch auf den kleinen Beistelltisch verbannt, die Informationen, die sie enthielt, blieben unbeachtet.

Damit war die letzte Karte wegsortiert, ein weiterer Stapel abgearbeitet. Minerva fragte sich, wie viele der Hexen und Zauberer, die sie gerade angeschrieben hatte, zu Albus Beisetzung kommen würden, und ob auch der gealterte Duncan Anderson sein kleines Cottage am Ufer des Dee verlassen würde, um in die Highlands nach Hogwarts zu reisen.

Sie dachte nicht gerne an die Beerdigung, noch nicht. Sie konnte es nicht, nicht jetzt, da der Schmerz und der Verlust noch viel zu frisch waren; und doch, während die Stunden verrannen, kam auch der Tag von Albus Beisetzung immer näher. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Erneut blickte Minerva durch den Raum hinüber zu Albus Portrait und machte sich widerwillig bewusst, dass sie den Mann nie wieder sehen würde. Keine Zitronenbonbons mehr, keine in kryptische Phrasen verpackt Lebensweisheiten.

„Albus, ich werde dich so vermissen", flüsterte sie, „Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon."

Das Feuer prasselte noch immer munter, und doch fühlte Minerva kalte Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter jagen. Es war jedoch keine physische Kühle, die sie fühlte, sondern ein emotionaler Schauder, welcher der schrecklichen Kälte, die von Dementoren ausging, sehr ähnlich war. Und war das nicht auch genau das, was sie fühlte? Sie erlebte die schlimmste, die furchtbarste Erinnerung noch einmal; ein wahr gewordener Albtraum.

Aber da war nichts, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Es gab keinen Zauberspruch, der das Grauen verjagen konnte. Sie musste sich ihren Dämonen stellen, musste sie hinter sich lassen oder lernen mit ihnen zu leben. Und es galt jetzt damit anzufangen.

Entschlossen packte Minerva die fertigen Briefe beiseite. Mit ihren kalten, klammen Fingern musste sie das dünne Pergament mehrmals greifen, bevor sie es wirklich zu fassen bekam. _Eine heiße Tasse Tee könnte da vielleicht Wunder wirken,_ dachte sie bei sich. Nicht nur um sie aufzuwärmen, sondern auch um ihre angegriffenen Nerven zu beruhigen.

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab aus den Falten ihres Überwurfs. Zweimal tippte sie damit auf das silberne Tee-Service neben ihrem Arbeitsplatz und bestellte so eine Kanne Tee aus der Küche. Dann stand sie auf, um den nächsten Stapel Karteikarten aus dem Regal schweben zu lassen.

Die Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums wurden gefolgt von Personen, denen man Medaillen für ‚Besondere Dienste an der Schule' verliehen hatte, Schülern, Schulsprechern und Vertrauensschülern.

Ironischerweise trug eine dieser Karten noch immer dem Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle. Die Karte berichtete von seiner Zugehörigkeit zum Hause Slytherin, von seiner Zeit als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher und seinem – zu Unrecht verliehenen – Preis für Besondere Dienste an der Schule.

Es war schon ironisch, wie diese Karte einige harmlose Fakten erwähnen, und doch nichts über die Person, die dahinter stand, aussagen konnte.

Minerva starrte eine Weile auf das ausgeblichene Pergament. Sie erinnerte sich an den Zauberer, der nur ein Jahr jünger war als sie selbst. Tom war ein Genie gewesen, gutaussehend und mysteriös noch dazu. Viele der Mädchen hatten für ihn geschwärmt, doch er war nie an ihnen interessiert gewesen, hatte sie nur ausgenutzt und wieder fallengelassen wie eine heiße Kartoffel, sobald sie ihm nicht mehr von nutzen waren.

Tom Riddle. Nur wenige wussten von der Verbindung zwischen Tom Riddle und Lord Voldemort, über das Verschwinden des hochbegabten Jungen und die Erstehung eines größenwahnsinnigen, mächtigen Zauberers. Auch hierüber sagte die Karte nichts.

Dieser Name, den er sich selbst gegeben hatte – Lord Voldemort – tauchte nirgends auf… ein Phantom, nicht greifbar, und doch so mächtig.

Minerva zitterte. Es hatte einen Grund, dass die Zaubererwelt seinen Namen nicht aussprach. Die damit in Verbindung gebrachten Verbrechen waren einfach zu grausam.

„Die Furcht vor dem Namen macht die Furcht vor der Sache selbst nur noch größer", klang Albus Stimme in ihren Ohren. So oft hatte er sie dazu ermutigt, den beunruhigenden Namen auszusprechen, doch Minerva konnte sich auch nach so langer Zeit nur in ihren stärkeren Momenten dazu bringen, dies zu tun.

„Voldemort", sprach sie in das dunkle und stille Büro und ihre Stimme war zittrig und zögernd, so als ob der Name allein den bösen Geist dahinter heraufbeschwören könnte.

Minerva schob die Karte schnell von sich weg auf den Beistelltisch, als sei sie vergiftet. Immerhin war das nur eine Karte von vielen...

Die übrigen Karten riefen angenehmere Erinnerungen wach: Sie trugen die Namen von erfolgreichen Männern und Frauen, die einst die kleinen Betten in den Schlafräumen der Erstklässler belegt hatten, die ihrem Haus beim Quidditch zugejubelt hatten, die über die Wunder der Magie gestaunt hatten; Generationen von Hexen und Zauberern, die hier in Hogwarts ausgebildet worden waren, deren Karrieren hier in den selben alten Klassenräumen ihren Anfang genommen hatten, die auch genutzt wurden.

Auf einmal wurde sich Minerva der Verantwortung sehr bewusst, die nun auf ihren Schultern lag. Sie fühlte nicht nur die Verantwortung die jeder Lehrer gegenüber seinen Schülern hat, den Auftrag sie zu unterrichten, sie in ihrer Entwicklung von naiven Kindern zu reifen und kritisch denkenden Erwachsenen zu begleiten und zu führen. Diese Aufgabe hatte Minerva schon vor vierzig Jahren, als sie ihren Dienstvertrag unterschrieben hatte, gerne und mit Freuden angenommen. Es hatte zugegebenermaßen Zeiten gegeben, in denen das leichter und andere, in denen es schwerer gewesen war, aber ihre Arbeit hatte ihr immer Freude gemacht.

Nein, in diesen Tagen – und das bereits seit einiger Zeit – bedeutete es auch ein besonderes Augenmerk auf die moralische Bildung der Schüler und, was noch viel schwerer auf Minerva lastete, die Verantwortung für die Sicherheit der Schüler.

Hogwarts war nicht mehr die sichere Trutzburg, die es einmal gewesen war. Das letzte Jahr hatte ihnen das nur allzu deutlich vor Augen geführt. Es gab kein _die_ und _wir_ mehr, keine leicht abzugrenzenden Fronten. Der Feind befand sich nun innerhalb dieser scheinbar uneinnehmbaren Mauern, der Kampf hatte eine unvorhergesehene Wendung genommen.

Doch vielleicht war diese Wendung gar nicht so unvorhersehbar gewesen, wie Minerva sich jetzt glauben machen wollte. Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass Hogwarts ein vorrangiges Ziel sein würde, und auch in Bezug auf die Schüler war niemand blauäugig gewesen. Früher oder später hatte Voldemort Nutzen aus den Kindern seiner Gefolgsleute ziehen müssen. Doch niemand hatte diesen,... diesen Albtraum erwartet.

Minerva war niemand, der unangenehmen Aufgaben aus dem Weg ging. Auch wollte sie die Verantwortung nicht von sich abwälzen, die auf ihre Schultern gelegt worden war, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie sich keine Sorgen über das machen würde, was man von ihr erwartete. Schwere Zeiten standen bevor und der eine Mann, der ihr immer Ratgeber und leuchtendes Vorbild gewesen war, lebte nicht mehr.

Im Augenblick war Minerva sich nicht allzu sicher, ob sie eine würdige Nachfolgerin für Albus Dumbledore sein würde. Würde sie die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen? Besaß sie die gleiche Weitsicht, die Albus immer an den Tag gelegt hatte? Sie war ganz sicher nicht so redegewandt und diplomatisch wie Albus, auch hatte sie nicht das Gefühl eine Führungsfigur zu sein. Würde ihr Bestes ausreichend sein, die anstehenden Probleme zu meistern?

Minervas Grübeleien wurden durch ein hörbares _Plop_ unterbrochen, das sie auffahren ließ. So übermüdet und angespannt wie sie war, zückte Minerva sofort ihren Zauberstab und sprang auf, um dem Eindringling in einer Position entgegenzutreten, die es ihr ermöglichen würde, je nach Bedarf anzugreifen oder sich zu verteidigen.

Nichts von alldem war erforderlich.

Chubby, der Oberhauself von Hogwarts, war auf dem kleinen runden Teppich in der Mitte des Raumes aufgetaucht und balancierte ein Silbertablett mit einer dampfenden Teekanne vor sich. Das Tablett schwankte bedenklich, denn der Hauself schien von Minervas abrupter Reaktion genauso überrascht zu sein, wie sie es über sein plötzliches Auftauchen gewesen war.

Sie rettete sie beide vor dem drohenden Unfall, indem sie das Tablett geschwind, aber vorsichtig, zum Schreibtisch herüber schweben ließ. Sie konnte es jedoch nicht verhindern, dass etwas von dem Tee über den Rand der Kanne schwappte, denn Chubby ließ in seiner Verwirrung erst nach einem oder zwei Augenblicken das Tablett los.

„Chubby tut es leid, Schulleiterin! Chubby tut es leid!", sprudelte es aus dem kleinen Hauselfen heraus, der sich so tief verneigte, wie es seine rundliche Figur erlaubte. „Chubby weiß, dass er die Schulleiterin nicht stören darf, ohne Grund! Chubby wird es besser machen, das nächste Mal!"

„Oh, hör doch auf, Chubby!", unterbrach Minerva diesen Wortschwall ziemlich rüde, doch war sie dabei verärgerter über ihre eigene Schreckhaftigkeit, als über das Verhalten des Hauselfen.

„Natürlich, Schulleiterin, natürlich!" Chubby hatte aufgehört sich zu verbeugen. Seine Augen fixierten aufmerksam das detaillierte Muster des bunten Teppichs, während er sich Schritt für Schritt langsam entfernte und Entschuldigungen und Versprechen, es das nächste Mal besser zu machen, vor sich hin murmelte. Seine schlappen, faltigen Ohren hingen traurig nach unten.

_Oh Merlin, _dachte Minerva, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie ihre Worte wohl auf den Hauselfen gewirkt haben mussten. Mit Albus Tod und ihrer Nachfolge als neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts waren die Hauselfen nun an sie gebunden und, sie hatte diesen Antrittsbesuch gerade gehörig vermasselt. Sie würde sich besser zusammennehmen müssen. Ihre knappe und trockene Art, so gut sie auch immer gemeint sein mochte, war nicht die Art von Verhalten, welche die Hauselfen gewohnt waren, und sie würde damit wahrscheinlich auch bei Hexen und Zauberern keinen Blumentopf gewinnen.

„Warte, Chubby!", bat sie den Haus-Elfen nun in sanfterem Tonfall und entfernte die Teeflecken auf dem Teppich mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs. „Vielen Dank für den Tee! Ich weiß ihn sehr zu schätzen."

Die kleine Gestalt hielt inne, hob dann zögernd ihren Kopf und sah sie aufmerksam an, als ob sie herausfinden wollte, was wie von diesem plötzlich veränderten Tonfall zu halten hatte. Langsam richteten sich die Ohren des Hauselfen auf. _Sie sind wirklich lächerlich groß, _dachte Minerva, und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Der Hauself schien dies als positives Zeichen zu deuten. Er lächelte verlegen und trat einen Schritt nach vorne, wieder in Richtung auf den Schreibtisch. Minerva versuchte ihm das freundlichste und ermunterndste Gesicht zu zeigen, dass sie aufsetzen konnte. „Möchtest Du mir etwas mitteilen, Chubby? Du kannst mir alles sagen", sagte sie und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Der kleine Geselle streckte seinen gekrümmten Rücken und strich sich das karierte Geschirrtuch glatt, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts heißen die neue Schulleiterin willkommen und schwören ihr ihre Treue", verkündete Chubby ernst, und Minerva fühlte wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, als ihr die Bedeutung dieses Schwures bewusst wurde.

Noch nie hatte ihr zuvor etwas ihre neue Position deutlicher vor Augen geführt, als die Worte dieses kleinen, alten Hauselfen: Weder die förmliche Anrede seitens ihrer Kollegen, noch die der Schüler und ganz gewiss auch nicht die Bitte des Ministers um Zusammenarbeit.

Diesem Moment schien etwas heiliges innezuwohnen. Die Hauselfen hatten sie offiziell als Dumbledores Nachfolgerin akzeptiert und ihr sogar die Treue geschworen. Könnte es ein größeres Symbol für ihr Vertrauen geben? Natürlich waren die Hauselfen zunächst an die Schule gebunden, aber das minderte Minervas Rührung nicht im Mindesten. Sie fühlte sich warm ums Herz bei diesen Worten, die ihr so viel bedeuteten.

"Vielen Dank, Chubby", sagte sie und sah in die großen, vertrauensvoll dreinblickenden Augen des Hauselfen. „Ich danke Dir für Deinen Treueeid. Sag auch den anderen Hauselfen meinen Dank!"

Noch einmal verbeugte sich der Hauself tief, dann sah er auf und erhob erneut seine schrille und scheppernde Stimme. „Wir Hauselfen sind traurig und ängstlich, weil der alte Zauberer nun seine Augen für immer geschlossen hat, aber wir wissen, dass wir immer der Schule dienen müssen, und das tun wir gerne. Das muss die Schulleiterin wissen. Wir werden nicht weglaufen!"

Die letzten Worte hatte der Hauself mit zitternder Stimme, doch mit entschlossenem Blick, gesprochen. Nun konnten seine Augen die Tränen nicht mehr halten und große Tropfen rannen die zerfurchten Wangen hinab und fielen geräuschvoll auf den kleinen Teppich.

Minerva berührte dieses Zeugnis von Angst, Trauer und Loyalität zutiefst, und sie spürte, wie ihre eigene Fassung ebenfalls zu bröckeln drohte. „Vielen Dank, Chubby", brachte sie erneut heraus und ihre Stimme war brüchig. „Der verstorbene Schulleiter wäre stolz auf dich!"

Es waren die einzigen Worte des Trostes, die sie ihm in ihrer eigenen Trauer bieten konnte, doch sie schienen dem kleinen Hauselfen zu genügen, der sie aus tränenerfüllten Augen anstrahlte, sich noch einmal verbeugte und dann mit einem weiteren _Plop_ verschwand.

**

* * *

A/N:** Die Nacht schreitet voran und so auch Minerva und ihre Gedanken. Wie hat es Euch gefallen? 

"_Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."_ (direct quotation from 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone', chapter 17, p. 320; paperback UK edition). Frei übersetzt von haley ;-)

Noch einige Fakten am Rande: David Anderson, auch bekannt als 'Davie do a' thing' ist eine historische Persönlichkeit. Er lebte im 17. Jhdt. in Aberdeen, und war für seine Exzentrizität und seine Kreativität bekannt. Sein Cousin war ein weiterer bekannter Bürger der Stadt Aberdeen mit Namen Anderson: Alexander Anderson, ein wohlbekannter Mathematiker seiner Zeit, der sich mit Geometrie und Algebra befasste. Ich musste diese beiden einfach in meine Geschichte einbauen. g


End file.
